Shauntal's Amorous Anthology
by Calamity Heart
Summary: Take a peek into a series of Shauntal's personal pieces, sometimes featuring some familiar names, ranging from saucy to downright erotic! SUBMISSION INFO INSIDE! 010: Pokénomicon 1: Possessed - Grimsley doesn't dare touch her, and watches as what was once Shauntal slow lifts herself to her knees. But he can tell from her eyes that it's no longer Shauntal.
1. After-School Special

**A/N: Hello, readers! My latest attempt to make a mark in the Pokémon archive comes in the form of a collection of oneshots, as this seems to be an effectively challenging way to write, at least for me, and if it lives, it assures me that you guys are reading and criticizing!**

**Like most bundles like this, there are rules for those who would like to submit a oneshot idea for me to consider: first and foremost, the idea must be attached to a meaningful review of one or more of the previous oneshots. First come, first serve. :D**

**Here's what I **_**will **_**do: M x F, F x F, Human x Human, Pokémon x Human, and Pokémon x Pokémon (Pokémorphs are acceptable.). My **_**only**_** limits are yaoi (no exceptions) and non-mammalian Pokémon. If you have a suggestion that does not fall within these guidelines but are well thought-out and interesting, send me a PM about it and we can discuss it.**

**Onto the first of hopefully many!)**

_**Entry 001: After-School Special**_

_**Submitter: Yours Truly**_

_**Featuring: Roxanne x M Trainer**_

A sudden crisp autumn breeze gently rustles the young brunette's knee-length pleated plaid skirt and flutters an orange leaf into her face, causing the rich scent of fall to flood her nose and force a soft sneeze out of her. The girl pauses her walk to swat the leaf away and blink her bright fuchsia eyes as the irritating tickle crawls briefly through the nerves in her nose. She sniffs as the itch settles, adjusts her white blouse, grasps the straps of the Nosepass bookbag on her back and continues her trek down the smooth cobblestone path north of RALTS, the Rustboro Academy for Learning Trainers and Scholars, and toward the city's residences.

The young woman, local gym leader and RALTS top-honor student Roxanne, had just finished teaching her afternoon elementary classes at school and would normally be headed to her gym with her interns to open it to the public and begin the daily grind of battling trainers and either giving badges or wishing better luck next time. However, a stupefying event threw a wrench in all of her plans for today. A boy asked her if she could tutor him after school. Not just _any_ boy, either, but Alphen Cole, one of the most popular boys in their grade, and easily the most attractive in Roxanne's eyes.

But alas, while her affection for her crush boiled in her chest, Roxanne has been inclined to ignore her feelings. While every waking moment of hers was spent nose deep in a book or educational television, or the classroom teaching, learning, and correcting, most of her peers had much more active social lives and, if what Roxanne has been hearing off to the side can be taken seriously, sexual lives. It was always frustrating for Roxanne to be in earshot of lunchroom conversations about 'how big his dick was' or 'how tight her pussy was'. Even though she passively demanded abstinence for herself with her choice of living, deep down, she didn't want to be a virgin.

Sighing away her inner self-antagonism, she sets her mind once again on the task ahead, and is delighted to find that her mind had autopiloted her while she was deep in thought, and had taken her all the way to the house next door to the address Alphen gave her. Once, Roxanne rehearses the greeting she'll give to the parent that opens the door for her, half-expecting it to be his mother.

"Hello and good afternoon, Ms. Cole." She'll use 'Ms.' to avoid the contingency in assuming she's married when she might not be.

"My name is Roxanne, though you might already know." A little joke to break the ice at the door said in an soft tone to avoid sounding vain.

"I am here today because your son, Alphen, requested I come after school for a session of tutoring. May I come in?" Straight and to-the-point, showing her dedication to the job at hand. She's set!

Roxanne smiles and strides up the path toward the door to the large brick house, confirming that this is indeed the correct address with a side glance. She clears her throat and puts on her best smile before knocking on the door.

...

...

Several moments pass, and there is no answer. Roxanne's face starts to ache and her smile fades. She knocks again, three more times just as firmly. Eventually, enough time passes without answer for Roxanne's smile to completely dissolve into a downcast frown.

Why was no one answering? Could Alphen's parents see her through the peephole? Did just the sight of her earn their disapproval? What did she do wrong?!

Maybe she should have changed out of her school uniform... She looks too polished and professional! They might think she's here to sell them an automated vacuum cleaner or something, not tutor their son! Maybe her signature casual short dress and opaque pink tights would have better sufficed... Or maybe no one's home.

Roxanne sighs softly and starts to turn and head home to change and go to the gym like she planned, upset that she wasted her time getting all built up and prepared for this. Just as her back turns to the door, she hears the soft click of a lock and the door opening. The brunette turns excitedly on her heel and opens her mouth to start her small speech, but freezes as she realizes that the person standing at the door is not Alphen's mother or father, but Alphen himself.

The young man had changed out of his uniform, dressed now in snug jeans and a yellow polo shirt with a crest on the left breast that looked like a silhouette of a Zapdos in flight. His face was as handsome as the last time she saw him: wavy blonde hair that stuck up in the front and hung down in the back, perfect boyish features, and an impressive stature, standing some inches taller than the small gym leader. Crystal-blue eyes glint with idle amusement as he examines Roxanne's frozen slack-jawed expression, and his lips spread in a grin as he crosses his arms and leans against the doorframe. "Oh, hey, teach'. You're late; I was waiting for you."

Roxanne was not late; Alphen was just late getting to the door. However, she iss so flustered by being thrown off the plan she'd formulated and rehearsed since accepting his offer to tutor him that she doesn't consider this and takes his word for it. Roxanne begins to bow to Alphen quickly and repeatedly in apology.

"H-Haah... I'm really really sorry, Alphen! I-I didn't mean to disappoint you and keep you waiting! Please, p-please forgive me!" Roxanne rises, the constant bowing making her dizzy and very flushed. She blinks and looks away. "M-May I come in?"

Alphen arches a thin blonde brow at Roxanne, that casual amused glint still in his eye. He chuckles at her question and cocks his head, stepping aside to invite her into his house. The brunette stays tense as she enters, fully conscious that she has just embarrassed herself in front of the coolest boy she knows. Not a good start. She can already hear him gossiping to his friends after she leaves about how she acted like such a timid little nerd...

Roxanne tries to take her mind off of her faux pas by examing her unfamiliar surroundings. The smell of food is apparent, and Roxanne looks to her left and sees the large kitchen, some assorted snacks already set on the counter. Straight ahead must have been his living room, what with the wall-mounted flatscreen, glass endtable, and fluffy brown couch. Alphen's family was about as wealthy as hers was, but a lot less conservative.

Roxanne hears Alphen lock the door, turning her head to see him pass by her as he pats her on the shoulder.

"I got snacks ready. Feel free to take your shoes off. Relax a little, turn the tv on if you want."

He shoots her a smooth grin before striding into the kitchen. Roxanne, still flustered and stiff, nods quickly and shuffles toward the couch, holding her skirt to her thighs as she sits, shoes still on her feet.

"So..." Roxanne mutters awkwardly as a tray of assorted chips, cookies, and beverage drinks was set on the end table before Alphen walks around behind the couch. "Are your parents home? I was expecting one of them to answer the d-"

Her voice stalls as, out of nowhere, Alphen suddenly start kneading and massaging her shoulders, his strong hands digging deeply into her stiff muscles.

"My folks left this morning on a cruise for the weekend. I'm alone in this house of mine... Or at least I was. Damn, Annie... You're as tense as a fax band." Alphen chuckles.

Roxanne is stunned and silent, both surprised that Alphen knows what a fax band is to make his clever simile, and that she has not been in his house for five minutes and he's flirting and touching her more intimately than she can ever remember being touched. For a moment, she sits and lets it happen, but it finally clicks after some time that these are dangerous waters he's pulling her into, and she stands, thwarting his massage, and turns to face him, giving his inquisitive expression a serious stare, making herself as firm as a boulder as she shakes her head.

"I didn't come here for a massage, Alphen. I came here to tutor you. R-Right now, I'm your teacher, and you need to respect me as such."

Alphen's melodic chuckle, and his next words, unnerve the firm brunette: "That's your probplem, Annie."

Confused and concerned to her core about the idea of _her_ having a problem, Roxanne gulps, crossing her arms almost defensively. "W-What problem?"

"You try too hard to be the perfect student whether you're in school or not. I'm _sure_ you were planning on kissing up to my parents. It was all over your face at the door."

Roxanne flushes with embarrassment as Alphen reads her like a book. She tries to defend herself. "T-That's not-"

"You malfunction when things don't go your way. You spend all your time studying alone. You're stiff and uptight in social situations like this one."

Alphen continues to fire at Roxanne, casually walking toward her. For every step forward, the flustered brunette takes a step back, a little more wounded for each of Alphen's accurate observations about her character. Eventually, Roxanne finds her back to the wall, but before she can sidestep to continue easing away, he pins her shoulder to the wall with a firm palm. The pressure is not uncomfortable, but his restricting grasp makes her squirm, growing more flustered and fearful by the moment.

"Are you satisfied with how you live, Annie?"

Being preceded by his previous piercing analysis makes this question more effective in making Roxanne's head spin with pain and confusion. She was malfunctioning, just like he said she did. Roxanne, unable to answer, stares darkly up at Alphen, whose grin has vanished.

"...Did you just invite me over here to bully me?" the girl asks quietly. Alphen's grin returns.

"Of course not. I'm not a bully, Annie; on the contrary. I want to help you."

The hand Alphen used to pin his malfunctioning tutor to the wall now begins to drift down her arm, feeling her warmth through the thin fabric of her white school-crested blouse. Her slight trembling is not lost on the young blonde.

"...But I came here to help _you_." Roxanne responds, to which Alphen chuckles again.

"Ironic, isn't it? We have all weekend to work on schoolwork and stuff. I feel it's a _much_ higher priority that we work on _your_ issues."

"You don't know me, Alphen."

"I know how to read people, and you're an open book. It's written on your face and body whenever I see you in the lunchroom that you're uncomfortable with those like me. Those with more_ experience_ than you. You don't want to be a virgin, but you feel like you don't have time _not_ to be."

Roxanne is stunned into silence again as Alphen, in his incredible social intuition, brings one of her biggest personal issues to light. The flustered feeling only magnifies as Alphen suddenly leans down and gently presses his lips against hers with the confidence and skill of someone who has surely kissed many girls before. Their lips gently smack together as he deepens the kiss for a moment before pulling away and looking at her.

The blush on her face and the lack of participation reveals to Alphen that he might have just given the girl her first kiss. Peering deeper, he sees just how helpless and malfunctional she has become now that he has unraveled her. Her mind was now his.

"There's other things you're withholding from yourself, of course. Doing what's cool, watching what's cool... But sex is what you're hung up on, isn't it? Under that stony scholarly exterior is a curious girl that needs help shedding her innocence. That's your problem, and I'm your solution."

Roxanne loses herself in a haze of heat as he steals another deep kiss from her soft lips, more receptive this time than the last. Unconsciously, her eyelids droop and her mouth clumsily follows his as he smacks his lips and deepens their kiss, drawing her close to him and wrapping one arm around her waist. The warmth of his desire encircles and smothers her, overwhelming her mind as well as irresistably drawing out her own carnality. Trembling curious hands slip under Alphen's yellow shirt and slowly climb his back, feeling a wall of taut muscles under warm flesh. Alphen's own hands are not idle, and much bolder than hers, immediately moving for the fragile scholar's skirt, infiltrating garment and undergarments in one motion and giving her tender flower a slow caress.

"H-Haah..?!" Roxanne cries in surprise and pleasure at the unfamiliar sensation as it compounds with the rest of the feelings of confusion, helplessness, and fear boiling in her chest, causing heated bliss to wash over her...

...

...

"Hah! H-Haah.. Hah..."

The time between then and now is lost in Roxanne's ecstatic haze. When she finally finds the focus to really think on what happened, and especially what's happening now, she realizes how fast things have moved. They are no longer downstairs in the open living room, but have relocated to a closed bedroom. Roxanne is no longer fully dressed against the wall, but fully nude and glimmering slightly with sweat, kneeling on all fours upon Alphen's bed. The boy himself, also dressed down to nothing is kneeling behind his lay, her slender hips trapped in his firm grip and his thickness hilted within her tight passage.

Roxanne realizes her hands are balled into the sheets, and a moment later, she realizes why: _this hurts... _The feeling radiating through her is one of pain mixed with pleasure that is slowly diffusing through her. With all the facts swimming through her head, she puts two and two together and realizes that just a moment ago, Alphen took her virginity.

Now that she's coherent and not malfunctioning, Roxanne determines that this is _not_ what she wants. She squirms and whimpers, but Alphen reacts quickly, bending over Roxanne to set his hands on the bed atop hers and bring his lips to her ear and shush her gently, slowly pulling out and then gently thrusting back into her again, causing Roxanne to gasp out and tremble beneath him as warmth radiates through her core.

"Relax, Annie. The worst part's over," he says in her ear, pulling back and thrusting a bit harder, enough for his hips to audibly smack against her warm little rump.

"Aah~..." she squeaks, a burst of pleasure pushing away her pain. She starts to pant and blush, trembling beneath the foreign heat and pressure inside of her.

Soon, all of Alphen's thrusts are confident and rhythmic, and he sit up and grasps his lay's hips again. Roxanne sighs shakily and closes her eyes, more soft little squeaks escaping her as time passes. Her mind is once again a hot steaming mess, even though she's supposed to be enjoying this. She let this happen. She let him exploit her. He took her virginity, broke into the bank of her bodily morals, desecrated her temple of innocence. What will her father think...? Her future husband... Her... Huh...

A torrent of pleasure finds itself flooding into Roxanne's mind, washing away all those negative thoughts and coaxing an actual soft moan from the brunette's lips, mingling with the aphrodisiac din of flesh slapping against flesh as Alphen continues to thrust firmly into her from behind. ...Why does she care what her father thinks? He let's her do what she wants; he doesn't even set rules in place for her anymore because he knows her mind is wired to do the right thing. So... This _has_ to be logical, because she's doing it now! She hasn't tried to stop Alphen yet; it feels too good to stop...

"Haahn~..." Roxanne moans again, more passion and emotion in her voice. This one came naturally; he didn't coax it out of her. Alphen knows this, and gives one last hard thrust to get her to yelp and jump before slowly pulling out.

"Those noises you make are just too cute, Annie," he chuckles, giving her soft ass a pat before moving and laying on his back beside her.

This is the first look Roxanne has gotten of a_ real_ penis. She wasn't sure what she was expecting; she was familiar with sex ed and anatomy and how everything worked in males and females, but pictures of a cross-sectioned cock in a big textbook with Professor Ivy's picture on the spine don't come close to the honest-to-Arceus sight of a thick human erection, even if cloaked snugly in a translucent coat of fabric. The sight makes her ache between her legs.

"Come here," Alphen says, motioning to her. "Bring your leg over my hips."

Roxanne obeys as best as she can with no experience, awkwardly stradling his stomach. After a chuckle and some adjustments, Roxanne kneels just above his length, hands on his chest.

"Now, just lower yourself down; I've gotcha."

Again, Roxanne obeys the coaxed order, slowly dropping her slender hips, whimpering as she feels him part her petals, fully conscious of the penetration now. Her breath comes in short gasps until he's hilted, and the young brunette coos out loudly through pursed lips as warmth floods and swirls around within her, tying her mind in knots. Alphen grins up at her expression, distorted in passion. He makes her face twist even more by bucking his hips up hard once without warning. Roxanne yelps and gives Alphen a look. The boy chuckles and takes his lay's hip firmly in one hand and sets the other on her shoulder.

"Just relax," he says up to her before his hips come up again, not as firm and sudden as his first, but certainly more steady and rhythmic, starting his pace.

The feeling of being astride a lover's shaft in the throes of passion was one Roxanne only fleetingly fantasized about, and exceeding joy blends with the burning pleasure setting her nerves and mind ablaze as she rides him like a Gogoat. This volatile conglomerate of feelings sends electric ecstasy surging through her sensitive virgin body, and Roxie tilts her head back and moans loudly up at the ceiling.

Below her, Alphen grits his teeth, gripping Roxanne a little tighter as a warm tide of pleasure washes over his own form, bringing unconscious groans out of his throat. It took all he had not to hold her tighter or thrust harder than he thought she could handle. She was a virgin, after all. A fragile thing that could very well shatter if he pressed too hard. Instead, his touch on her soft hip and shoulder was gentle, but encouragingly firm. He slowly pulls her panting glimmering form down closer, until her head rests on his sternum. The arm on her shoulder falls across her bare back while the other glides over her hip to take a handful of her soft pert little rear as he takes her body as his own.

The bedsprings groan as Alphen's pace accelerates again, Roxanne's face gets redder and more bliss-twisted, and Alphen's teeth grit more fiercely, his arms tightening around her, making the fragile flower atop him always feel secure. Roxanne's eyes open and her breath hitches as something stirs within her. Tingling anticipation heralded the feeling of an indescribable sensation that was rapidly approaching its crux. Roxanne had studied sex among her other free-time topics, and suspected she was approaching her first orgasm. The rush and the building suspense makes it impossible for her not to let him know.

"A-Alphen... I-I'm... getting close..." she whimpers.

He grins up at her. "So am I, Annie..."

He says it in his eyes. He wants them to release together. Alphen holds her close, holding his orgasm back with all his strength as he holds her tight and gives her all he has, bucking his hips as hard and fast as he can without losing rhythm or hurting Roxanne. The brunette screams out in pleasure, only lasting a few perilous seconds before it happens. Every nerve below the waist seizes, as if she's just been hit by Stun Spore. Moments later, everything relaxes and the floodgates open. Torrents of volatile pleasure surge all through her body, making her legs spasm and tremble with incredible primal ecstasy before a relaxing numbness begins to fall over her. In the same moment, Alphen hisses out loudly as his seed forces itself almost violently up and out of his pulsing length in quick spurts, filling his condom and keeping her protected. Warmth sets his body on fire, and he loves every ounce of the feeling.

Their pleasure is shared for several precious moments before both of them go limp with exhaustion. Alphen chuckles into Roxanne's ear, "Damn, that was amazing..." He gives her a kiss on the side of the head, and the brunette smiles, reluctant to move.

"Y-Yeah," she mutters softly, her eyes beginning to close. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees how dark it's getting outside. Her eyes quickly open and she sits up, still astride him. "W-What time is it?!"

Alphen casually turns his head and glances at his digital. "About 7:00 at night. We were at it for close to three hours."

"Oh, Arceus, I need to get home! I didn't plan to be here this late! I'm missing all of my programs, and my father is probably worried sick!"

"Whoa, whoa. Think a little, Roxanne. Do you really think your folks are going to take kindly to you stumbling in later than you usually get home, reeking of sex?"

"...N-No."

"Call your pops from this phone. Let him know you're fine and tell him that you thought it best to stay the weekend with a friend, studying or something like that. Then get your pretty little ass in the shower."

He grins and cocks his head to the side, gesturing to the bathroom door. Roxanne blushes and laughs weakly, slowly lifting her hips up and off of him, rolling to the side before turning and sitting up on the edge of the bed for a few moments, regaining enough of her strength to speak clearly before picking up the phone and dialing her home number.

"...Hello, Daddy? Yes, it's me. ...No, no, I'm fine; don't worry! I decided it'd be best for me to take a little break from my daily regimen and sleep over at a friend's house for the weekend. ...Yes, of course. ...You do? Thank you so much, Daddy! I'll call in the morning, for sure. ...I love you, too. Bye!"

Roxanne hangs up the phone and smiles over at Alphen.

"He approves! He was a little annoyed I didn't call earlier, but he was glad I'm getting out a little more... I'm... glad, too." Roxanne looks into her crush's eyes, and happiness flows from her heart, causing a gentle blush to sprout on her face. Looking back, she only wishes that she could've had the nerve to consciously give her virginity to him instead of him making her his puppet with his silver tongue. In the end, though, there are no real regrets. "I... I really needed this, I realized. You _were_ the solution to m-my problem, like you said. I don't think I've ever felt more alive than tonight. ...T-Thank you, Alphen."

Roxanne leans over to give Alphen a long and gentle kiss, which he gladly returns with equal tenderness and affection. Roxanne eventually pulls away panting slightly, smiling warmly at Alphen before standing and walking soundlessly across the room..

Alphen maintains his warm smile until Roxanne has disappeared into the bathroom, at which point, he allows the smile to harden into a cold smirk. He lets out a satisfied sigh and tugs off his condom, tossing it in the bedside trash bin and then reaching into his nightstand drawer and revealing a box of tissues and a one-inch three-ring binder with a green pen on top of it. The former he pulls from to clean himself off as much as he can. The latter he grabs afterwards, opening it and starting to flip through its pages.

Each page of the binder is a picture of a different attractive girl in high school with information about them written and scribbled around them. All the girls in the first few pages had big green checkmarks under their pictures. Ten pages later, Alphen finds Roxanne's picture, surrounded by critical comments like 'antisocial', 'overly timid', 'perfectionist' and so on.

"Another conquest..." he mutters, chuckling darkly as he checkmarks under Roxanne's picture.

**(A/N: Not all entries will be quite as long as this one, but depending on what I'm given, it's possible they could be! n_n**

**Keep the above guidelines in mind when considering sending in a suggestion. If possible, I'll try getting a new chapter up every week! Happy reading!)**


	2. I Love Rain

**(A/N: So many readers and views, but no reviews yet! I'm disappointed! xD I'm sure you guys out there have some ideas you'd like to see written out, and I'd be happy to do it. :3**

**This next one is from me, as well. The next chapter **_**will**_** be submitted by one of you, so if you want this to continue, submit an idea! Within the guidelines of the previous chapter, of course.)**

* * *

_Entry 002: I Love Rain_

_Submitter: Yours Truly_

_Featuring: AlphabetShipping (Calem x Serena)_

My dusty brown eyes slowly close as the soft wet feeling of Serena's lips graces my own as she straddles my lap on the sofa. Just moments ago, she abruptly cut the TV and lights off and took the battery out of my phone, tossing the device across the room - it's shatterproof; I'm not worried - before wordlessly pinning me down to the sofa and attacking. I smile through the embrace and go right along with it, returning her eager kisses with my own as her soft manicured nails curl up in my hair. The only sounds to be heard are the soft smacking of our lips and the gentle pattering of rain against the roof and windows.

I love rain. The sound it makes even when it's heavy is incredibly soothing, it gives me an excuse to not leave the house, and for some reason I wouldn't dare question, the sound of rainfall makes my girlfriend _incredibly_ horny. She never wants to have sex _in_ the rain, but when it's raining, she wants to have sex, and I can feel it whenever I'm around her. Usually, we're not alone while it's raining, and it's incredibly amusing to watch her squirm or blush when she looks in my direction. With my mom out running errands in Lumiose and probably trapped there for a while due to the weather, this is the first time in a good while that the stars have aligned and Serena and I have been alone and in the mood.

Her soft hands gently cup my face to deepen the kiss, and in return, mine gently grasp her slender hips and drum my fingers over her skirted rump. I grin as I feel around for her skirt pocket, and she opens her eyes and pulls away, looking down curiously and pouting as I retrieve her own phone and remove the battery. Before she can snatch it from me, it goes flying across the room right near where mine is.

"Jerk," she huffs.

"Hypocrite," I snort back playfully, cupping the back of her head with one hand and pulling her back into a deep and gentle kiss before she can retort again. One of my favorite parts of our relationship is how real and playful and casual we can be with each other without getting pissed off. Shauna would throw a tantrum if someone dared to touch her phone, but Serena can enter my room like it's her own, going through all my stuff, playing my video games, even taking naps in my bed. She bops me on the head when I look at other girls, but she never gets really jealous, because she knows I'm faithful and that she's the only one for me.

My free hand pops the single giant button on her skirt and tugs it away, revealing the light grey panties with the pink lace bow on the front. Without the red to add to all the grey that makes up her signature blouse and thigh-high tights, Serena looks surprisingly different, I've noticed. Certainly sexier. Before I can get a chance to fully admire her, though, she takes the skirt from me and re-buttons it around my head, obscuring my vision.

"Hey! What the-" I grunt in protest, trying to find the button. Her hands stop mine and pull them away.

"You use your eyes too much," she scolds me, as if seeing is wrong. "Use some of your other senses. _See_ how much better and more different it feels when you're blind."

I growl softly at the tease, but submit. I did read somewhere that without one sense, your others get stronger… Worth a shot. My hands fumble around Serena's body, searching for her hips again. I think I'm patting at her waist, and for a second, I don't know whether to go up or down. She giggles at my clumsiness, and I do notice that her voice is much clearer in my ears, a lot more melodious.

"Oh, shut up," I grumble, finally finding my way back down to her hips, feeling the soft and gentle fabric of her panties and the warm flesh of her thighs… Hey now, this isn't so bad… I reach around to caress her soft round little rear, and she lets out an exaggerated moan, just to make the point clear that sounds sound better when you can't see. I smirk and give her a nice firm spank. The impact, and her subsequent yelp, are perfectly audible and musical to my ears.

I laugh lightly, noticing that Serena's scent is on her skirt. Soap, sweet and rich like a Spritzee, mixed with that natural womanly scent, and a hint of arousal… I could get used to not using my eyes… Shifting my focus back from scent to touch, I let my hands drift up from Serena's ass to slowly slip under her blouse, mapping her curves as I feel up and down the bend of her back, flicking over the strap of her bra. The feeling makes me grin like an idiot, and I'm so glad Serena can't see it. It's like I'm feeling her body for the first time again! Slowly, I guide my hands back down to the hem of her top, slowly lifting the garment up and off of her, tossing it away without a care.

Taking a few moments to search again, I finally find the strap of her bra, easily undoing it and trying to tug it away. Serena gasps, and resistance suddenly keeps me from pulling on it. She must be holding it against herself.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd get it that fast," she says.

"Pfft! How many times now have I unstrapped your bra without needing to look?" I snort in response, tugging harder. Finally, she gives it up, and the bra goes over in the same direction her blouse went. My touch drifts back to her front, over the soft round handfuls of her breasts. Serena coos softly as I grope her pillowy chest and tease her rising nipples, and the sensations make me chuckle a little.

"Mm, enjoying it, I see." she taunts. "I keep telling you, Calem, I'm always right. Ah!"

She yelps out again as I pinch her nipples firmly and give them slow, aching twists and tugs. I start to feel frantic excited motion as she tries to squirm. "Q-Quit it! That's- Ahhn..!"

I chuckle again as I coax out a good long foxy moan from her mouth, and I don't have to look to tell she's blushing madly. Showing her mercy, I release her nipples and go back to fondling her toned little butt. By now, I've mapped much of her body and can navigate without trouble. The feeling is still strange and exciting to me, though, and I love every second… She purrs and wiggles her hips in my grip, and I give her another firm spank before nimbly slipping down her panties to mid-thigh. It's a tad annoying not being able to see her, but the feeling of her bare cheeks under my hands makes up for it.

She sways and laughs playfully as I fondle and paddle her rump lightly, but as soon as one hand drifts to the front to dip two fingers between her legs and caress her folds, her noises shift to sexy again, and she moans loudly, wet little petals twitching and tensing slightly.

"When can I take your skirt off my head?" I ask casually as those same two fingers change angles and slip up inside of her. I shiver at the wet warmth that surrounds my digits. Once again, it's nothing new, but without sight, it's certainly something different. Her excited shifting and squirming certainly helps, as well.

"When… Nnh… I feel like it's been long enough…" she answers weakly.

"Well, damn…" I laugh. "Is me being sightless making it feel better for you, too?"

"Sort of… You're… Oh…~ j-just a much better fingerer when you can't see…"

"You're asking for another titty-twister."

"I know."

I snicker at Serena and slip my fingers free after a few moments more, lifting my fingers up to where I think her face is. I get close enough, and she sucks and licks my fingers clean.

"Mmm… I'm appeased," she huffs haughtily, unclipping the skirt and pulling it away. When I see her body again, I just have to gawk. So much soft naked olive skin… Perfect round puffy pink nipples... A smooth and hairless mound, and velvety pink lips wet with arousal… If my hard-on wasn't raging before, it is now, and I think I just drooled a little.

Serena, of course, finds this hysterical. "Aw, look at you! All I had to do was take away your eyes for a minute and you turn into a slack-jawed- Ahhn!"

As promised, my fingers go right back to her nipples, twisting and tugging mercilessly. She squirms for a few moments before swatting my hands away and hiding her chest behind crossed arms. "That fucking hurt."

"You know you love it," I say with a roll of my eyes, giving her a soft kiss of apology before moving her to stand and tugging her panties down all the way and dragging her thigh-highs with them, letting her kick them aside. Without being asked, she immediately drops to her knees, hands going right to my zipper. I don't stop her, and just lean back and watch as she fishes my shaft out of my boxers, staring intently at the thick twitching organ.

Serena closes her eyes and runs her tongue slowly up and down the length of my erection, making sure she sees the look on my face as she intentionally pours her hot breath all over the sensitive aroused flesh. It's all I can do not to thump my foot on the floor like a Bunnelby. She knows exactly what gets to me, and further demonstrates her knowledge of my weak points by swirling her tongue over and around my swollen head.

"Agh…" I grit my teeth and lean my head against the back of the sofa, closing my eyes and letting the soft wet sound of her working tongue mingle with the steady heavy pattering of rain. I don't even look as the localized roaming wetness turns into full on warmth and moisture all around me. She's starting to use her mouth a little more thoroughly. I grin and run my hand through her hair as she does her work, listening to the cute little sounds her throat makes whenever I 'accidentally' push her head down a little too deep. I can feel the glaring, too.

Finally, I let her come up for air and she pants softly, coughing a little in between. She licks her lips and starts to tug my pants all the way off, but I stop her and shake my head. "Nope. Come on, just climb on."

Serena blinks and stands, hands on her hips. "You're still fully dressed, though."

"Yeah?"

"Calem, I'm bare-ass naked. Why can't you show me the same courtesy?"

"It's my house," I answer in a matter-of-fact tone. Of course, this annoys her.

"What does that mean?!"

"My house, my say, and _I_ say that my clothes stay on. I do whatever you want when we're at your house; respect my authority."

She knows I'm right; that's why she's blushing. Still, her lips are pouted and she's not budging, so I sigh and try to soothe her, standing up and caressing her thighs.

"You'll love it, I promise," I coo in her ear.

"…At least take your sweater off."

Happily obliging, the warm blue turtleneck sweater I always wear, despite the weather, comes right off and is tossed aside with as much abandon as I deposited her clothes. Beneath the sweater is a tight black sleeveless shirt with a blue letter 'X' across the chest.

"Now come here…"

Gently, I pull her back onto the sofa with me to straddle my lap, almost reflexively closing my eyes as my hands briefly roam her warm flesh. After shifting down a little and letting her set her knees comfortably on the cushions on either side of my legs, I take her hip in one hand and her shoulder in the other, gently pulling the bratty light-brunette down. She sucks in a breath, gripping my slick shaft to hold it steady as it starts to push in, and letting go once there's no way it'll slip free.

Groans of pleasure and approval escape both our lips in the same moment, and Serena and I can only stare at each other, my face slightly flushed, hers red as a beet. After guiding her all the way down to the hilt, she silently lets me know that she'll take it from here, setting her grip on the back of the couch and bucking her hips smoothly and steadily. As always when she does this, I lay back and relax as the velvety soft and wet warmth of her folds envelops and massages me. The hand on her shoulder drifts to her breasts, and I squeeze hold of one and let my lips encircle a nipple, while my other enjoys the feeling of her active jiggling ass as she bucks and bounces in my lap, urging and encouraging her on with the occasional sharp smack against her supple flesh.

My teeth latch gently onto her nipple so I don't have to hold her breast anymore, and both hands start to roam Serena as she rides me dutifully, unable to decide whether they want to cup her ass or her waist. As she starts to buck harder, I finally decide on her ass and the irresistible power that ripples through the fatty flesh each and every time it claps against my thighs. A flash of lightning and a subsequent crash of deep thunder roars in our ears, and Serena starts to slow down.

"You do some work; I'm not gonna wait on all your needs just because it's your house," she huffs, to which I sigh.

"Fair enough." I take her by the hips and lift her off, turning her around to face away. Once again, my fingers can't help but roam, gliding down her waist, over the curve of her hips, and slightly down her thighs. Seeing the slight rosy redness in her cheeks from my smacks brings another idiotic grin that I'm thankful she can't see to my face.

"Don't you dare hold back this time," she warns me.

"Yes, ma'am," I growl up softly to her, easing her back down. She moans as she slides down into my lap again, the different angle making her tremble. I kiss her shoulder blade before forcing my feet between hers and forcing her to spread her legs wide. At this, she gasps and squirms, but absolutely melts into gushing coos and shivers as my fingers begin to frantically toy with her hidden little gem. Rolling my hips up, I grind deeply into Serena's tight body at a slow but firm pace, steadily increasing in speed, until I'm rolling her up and down in my lap as fast as our position will comfortably allow.

"F-Fuck… Oh, yeah…" she moans desperately. I can feel a knot of warmth tightening inside of me, and I know I'm getting close. I pull her off of me and throw her to the sofa. She yelps in surprise and barely has time to react before I'm getting her into position, bringing her up to her hands and knees. Quickly sinking back into her quivering wetness once again, I dig my nails into her hips, grit my teeth, and thrust with all my speed and might. She only lasts a few seconds before orgasmic wails echo through the quiet lightless house. She suddenly tightens around me like a vice, and I panic for a moment, because I can't pull out, I'm excruciatingly close, and finishing inside her is one of the few things I can do that will _genuinely_ piss her off at me. We got lucky the last time; I can't risk it again.

I thank Arceus as she finally starts to loosen her hold, and I yank myself free a half a second before I burst and cover her lower back and bum with my essence. She collapses forward and lies flat on the sofa, and I fall back against the sofa's arm, both of us panting and sweating. We're like this for several minutes, not looking at each other, not speaking, not needing to. The wordless love between us is almost tangible when complemented by the heavy raining. Finally, our panting stops, and we're both still idle.

"I'm gonna go shower," she finally yawns, easing herself off the sofa and teetering like a Spinda on her unsteady legs as she starts toward the stairs. At the foot of the steps, she turns to look at me, giving me an arched eyebrow. "Well?"

I close my eyes and sigh. "Get it started; I'll be up in a minute."

Grinning with approval, she starts up the stairs, and I can only shake my head and stare out the window as I recover my strength. I love rain…

**(A/N: Review! :D)**


	3. Set Up

**(A/N: A request! Finally! n_n Thanks for reading, guys, and keep them coming! The reason this one is coming to you so late is because I had to restart it from the beginning a couple times before I could find a plot I found adequate. Sorry it's not **_**exactly**_** how you wanted it, poke-lover1995, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!)**

_Entry 003: Set Up_

_Submitter: poke-lover1995_

_Featuring: M Feraligatr x F Blaziken_

"I don't see what the big deal was, Kenna. We won, didn't we?"

"You're still an ass, Garvy. You didn't let me know what we were dealing with! All you told me was that we were going to the beach for a mission; you said _nothing_ about a gang of rogue Greninja."

"_I _told you that we had an A-rank mission and to be ready for anything! I'm covered, as far as I'm concerned."

The sun was setting over the quiet forest path as Team Steam, an exploration team made up of Garvy, a Feraligatr, and Kenna, his Blaziken partner, trudges along toward home, Kenna riding on her large partner's back. The poor Blaziken had been soaked to the bone and nearly knocked out by a group of Greninja they took a job to defeat. With their earning collected and deposited into the local bank in town, the duo was beginning to make their way back to their forest base to rest for another day.

Kenna was upset with Garvy over not telling her all the details of their mission and rushing along, getting her hurt and tired out in the process. She couldn't wait to get back so she could curl up and rest. Garvy, on the other hand, who was still full of energy, had other motives in mind.

"You're _not_ covered, Garvy; you got me hurt. If you had told me what we were dealing with and not rushed me into it, I wouldn't be soaking wet and tired out right now…"

"Sigh… Alright, look, I'm sorry," Garvy starts as they step through into a clearing. Along a large stone wall is a circular cave with all of their possessions and bedding within it. Garvy carries Kenna inside and sets her down against the wall. "Tell you what… Let me make it up to you."

Kenna frowns at her larger teammate's wicked grin, turning her head. "Make it up to me later, Garvy. I just want to go to sleep right now…"

Kenna begins to crawl weakly toward her bedding, but Garvy grabs her ankle before she can get far.

"I insist you let me make it up now."

Kenna looks back and squints at Garvy before trying to wrench her ankle free. Normally, her power would allow her to easily escape this grip, but because she's so soaked, her strength has been diminished greatly, and she can't pull free. Garvy chuckles at this and pulls Kenna back. The Blaziken squawks in protest, trying to kick the large Feraligatr.

"What's your problem, Garvy?! Get off!" she growls, kicking out weakly at him. Almost effortlessly, the large Feraligatr pins his weakened partner's arms to the floor of their home.

"I'm not gonna let you deny me anymore, Kenna," Garvy huffs firmly. "I've been asking for you to let me have sex with you since we've fully evolved and all you've done is kick me away and say rude things. I don't care if you never talk to me again afterwards, I'm gonna have you at least once!"

Kenna goes still and blinks with surprise and realization. He had set up the whole thing. He knew this mission would tire her out and keep him good and strong. "Y-You bastard! Let me go right now!"

"Can't do that…" Garvy coos, leaning down to run his large tongue across Kenna's face. The reluctant Blaziken tries her hardest to kick him and fight him off, but her legs are just too weak. Eventually, she's too tired to do anything and watches as the palish yellow plates bisecting his crotch begin to retract and let his pale pink and armorless ever-hardened shaft slip out into the open air, resting against Kenna's thigh. Garvy growls as he grinds his throbbing member against her, chuckling as she looks away and trembles.

He's never seen her so weak… Almost since they started out as a Totodile and a Torchic, Kenna has been flaunting her strength wherever she can, proud of the power she wields as a Fire/Fighting type. That power must have been what attracted Garvy to her, and after a few years, she's still irresistible in his eyes, but he won't let her push him away anymore.

Eventually, all twelve inches of Garvy's thickness throb with thick veins and the warmth of want. Kenna pants tiredly as she glares angrily up at Garvy. "I'm gonna kill you…"

"It'll be so worth it," Garvy responds coolly before leaning to angle himself and thrusting forward. Kenna tenses and arches her back, squawking in surprise and pain as his slick shaft quickly fills her, so much so that he slams hard against her cervix and causes her to flinch. Her clawed hands clench into fists as the pressure sends an aching warmth and soreness up through her body, and looking down, she can see that he's so large that her stomach bulges slightly. The helpless Blaziken closes her eyes and pants as she shifts and adjusts to his girth.

The large Feraligatr steels his jaw to keep from crying out; he had never imagined that it would be so warm and tight inside of his powerful teammate. He pants as well, a little more softly than Kenna, as he waits for them both to get comfortable enough for him to continue. Slowly, he begins to pull back, grinning down at the twisted look on Kenna's face as he does.

"I'm telling you, you'll love it eventually…" Garvy assures, licking Kenna's face again as he thrusts hard a second time. Kenna squawks loudly again and angrily tries to launch a Flamethrower at Garvy's face, but with her weakness and lack of focus, it has the strength of an Ember and just barely licks Garvy's thick blue scales. The strong Feraligatr is unaffected, and continues to thrust slowly and firmly into his partner's tightness, which slowly begins to receive him with less prejudice.

Kenna's squawks and begrudging groans echo slightly around their small cave. The warmth and pleasure forcing its way up through her body weakens her even more than she already is, and she fears she's not going to be able to hold on. She eventually goes limp beneath him, unable to resist him, and groans as she allows the feelings to fully engulf her body. His slick shaft within her heated core, stretching her wider than she's ever been stretched, makes her ache with pleasure. Desperately, she tries to put her mind elsewhere and relax, trying not to be here. But as much as she told herself that she was being raped and that she didn't like it…

"No…" she groans, shivering as Garvy licks her face again.

"Just admit you like it, Kenna. If you say right now, honestly, that you're enjoying this I'll stop." Garvy grunts as he thrusts smoothly and firmly, not tiring in the slightest.

"Alright, fine!" Kenna cries, arching her back as she finally allows the pleasure to get to her head and flood her senses. "I love it, alright?! I've never felt this way before, and it's so good! I _love_ it, don't stop!"

Kenna doesn't realize what she's saying until it's too late. Garvy grins, leaning back to stand straight up and lifting Kenna off of the ground, still impaled upon his throbbing shaft.

"Don't stop? Whatever you say…" he snickers, starting to pull Kenna up and down on his shaft, moving her instead of moving himself.

"No, no! Agh! What are you- AWK!" Kenna groans out as he uses her body as his toy. The new angle and pressure makes her gush and squirm, and she can feel herself being forced closer and closer to the brink. Garvy grins through his fangs as he watches his proud partner's face twist and contort into such arousing expressions. He can hardly contain himself, either, but he knows he has more stamina than her at this point, and it's only a matter of time.

Finally, after what feels like an extended eternity, the coil wounding up in Kenna's core snaps and she cries out as a rush of pure pleasure and heat washes over her. The sudden flow of heat and pressure around his shaft is enough to even make Garvy gasp and grit his fangs, and it takes much of his strength to keep from breaking right along with her. But he holds out until she comes down from her pleasure high, both teammates panting and tired.

Kenna groans and sighs out with relief as Garvy lays her down again and starts to pull out of her. A gaping emptiness is left unfilled as the Feraligatr's thickness finally leaves her fully. Slowly, Kenna tries to roll over, and Garvy allows her, but catches her ankle again and pulls her back when she tries to crawl away again.

"Sorry, Kenna… I can't stop here!" he growls, the sexual frustration of being so close but not being inside her to finish mounts. Before the ravaged Blaziken can voice her protests, Garvy digs his claw into her hips and lifts up her rear, holding her steady as he slowly brings himself forward and pushes into her sensitive folds once again.

Kenna squawks loudly and clenches her fists. She grits her teeth and lowers her head, setting her forehead against the hard ground as that warm pulsing pressure invades her again. Garvy's rough and rapid thrusts rock her body, and weak yelps escape the proud Blaziken's beak. It's only a few extra moments that feel like minutes to Kenna, but finally, Garvy reaches his limit, roaring out with all his strength as his fluid release pours into her like a Water Gun. Kenna's mind goes dark for few moments as she straddles the edge of fainting, and just as quickly, the scary limbo passes and she is secure, awake, and exhausted.

Kenna barely notices as Garvy's spent shaft quickly retracts out of her body and back between his yellow plates into his body. Garvy sighs and shivers as the plates close, staring down at the exhausted form of his partner. Murring softly, Garvy lifts Kenna up and carries her over to her bedding, gently setting her down. Kenna immediately curls up, completely silent. Garvy stares down at her almost sadly.

"…Really sorry if I hurt you, Kenna. I couldn't help it; I've been telling you I wanted you for a while and… I just couldn't take it anymore. …If you want, I'll… I'll make it up to you somehow. Just tell me how."

Kenna is still silent, and Garvy lowers his head sadly. He makes his way over to his own bedding, looking one more time at the friend he's probably lost, before slowly curling up and quickly falling in a deep sleep…

…

…

Garvy is slowly woken up from his incredibly powerful slumber to the unfamiliar noise of electrical humming. Sitting up, Garvy blinks as he sees that he's no longer in the mountainside cave he shares with Kenna… Looking around, he recognizes the old Electric-type territory they used to explore when they were still unevolved, Thunderwave Cave. He also recognized that a horde of buzzing mad Voltorbs had surrounded him. Garvy's pupils shrink in fear for a moment, until he realizes what this is.

Revenge.

Garvy grins and sighs. "Thanks, Kenna," he chuckles to himself with relief, before screaming out in agony as all of the Voltorbs around him Thundershock him at one time.

**(A/N: Yikes… This was a hard one to get through. Not my best, but the next one will be much better and longer, I promise. I hope you enjoyed it, poke-lover1995. n_n;**

**Till next time!)**


	4. M02YF

**(A/N: Next up, a request from LDSAuthor2013! If you can, check out his story, Pokémon Academy: A New Journey! **

**I was really excited for this submission, because I immediately knew just how I wanted it done. Enjoy, LDSA! ;3)**

_Entry 004: M02YF_

_Submitter: LDSAuthor2013_

_Featuring: M Team Rocket Grunt x F Mewtwo_

Beneath the earth, dark things lie. Hidden in the jungle of an uncharted region, deep underneath a large part of the ground, what is left of Team Rocket lies in wait, recruiting to their cause and plotting their triumphant return to the public, to rule the world with the enslaved might of all the world's legendary Pokémon. And they're well on their way to realizing this goal.

The soft clacking of high heels and the heavier thunking of thick rubber boots echo down a dimly-lit hallway, as two people make their way down the hall, toward a very large door with many intricate mechanical locks. The woman, a serious, spectacled, Noctowl-faced woman with thin brows, purple hair, and cold fuchsia eyes behind her pink-tinted specs, walks purposefully toward this ominous chamber, speaking to the tall, slender, and tan young man trailing right behind her. The scholarly woman wore a black lab coat with a blood-red capital 'R' across the right breast, and another larger one across the back.

"I understand, Corbus, that you are a fresh recruit, a native," the woman starts, her voice strict and enunciated, like a schoolteacher You've yet to fully understand what it is we here at Team Rocket _do_ here. Rest assured, you will learn, in time. When it's all over, and everything is said and done, our humiliation and exile will end, and we will sit on the throne of the earth with an army of the most powerful Pokémon in existence. And if you do your job well enough, you shall rule your fair share of lowly peons in a lowly city. Are you understanding me so far?"

"Yes, Madam Nacie," Corbus responds strongly. Madam Nacie grins and turns to look at her subordinate as she walks.

"What I am about to show you is the first step to this glorious reality. By a stroke of pure luck, we were able to recapture and contain one of the strongest Pokémon known to man. We should know; we created it. And it's just behind this door."

Nacie and Corbus come to a halt right in front of the large ominous sealed door. Nacie adjusts her glasses, and the new subordinate gulps. He has only heard of massive beasts of lore, strong enough to shape and break the world, and even reality itself. Winged beasts with death on its talons, thousand-horned creature that can think life into existence…

"W-What kind of monster did you create that needs so many locks?" the man asks, cool sweat beginning to bead on his forehead.

"That's classified information, recruit. You don't need to know what you're watching. All you need to do with those pretty little eyes is _watch it_." Nacie scolds sharply. Corbus gulps and nods.

"We call it M02YF. That's all you're getting out of me. The reason it escaped before was a lack of proper human surveillance. It disrupted our video cameras, and by the time we were able to get people down to check on it, it was long gone. We've gone through more precautions this time around to make absolutely _sure_that M02YF will not escape our grasp again. But in case of all out catastrophe, in which M02YF somehow breaks out of its containment unit after disarming the alarms installed within it that will go if in the event of internal compromise, _and_ pummels through all ten layers of pure Registeel-grade steel walling, we have a manual panic button. That's you."

Corbus nods quickly at what he's being told, growing more and more fearful as time passes.

"Your job is very simple, Corbus. Stand guard. Report in via your holocaster if _anything_ out of the ordinary happens with the containment unit. And whatever you do…" Nacie turns to the grunt and stares hard into his uncomfortable eyes.

"Do. Not. Touch. ANYTHING."

Corbus gulps and nods quickly. "Y-Yes, Madam Nacie!"

The Rocket Executive nods and pats Corbus on the top of the head before rapidly tacking her fingers on a large panel beside the giant doors. She holds down one key until there's a loud low beep, and with a cacophony of whirs, clicks, and hisses, the large door begins to unlock itself. Corbus watches, dark eyes filled with hidden terror as the door slowly slides open with a reluctant groan. Wintry mist billows out, and a wave of coldness claws at Corbus's face.

Slowly, the Rocket Grunt makes his way into the chilly chamber, staring with wide eyes at the incredible contraption before him. Crafted with dark metal and completely smothered with metal wiring, tubes, pistons, and locks, a giant complex container stood before me, the entire device itself all locked together with a gigantic metal bar with a glowing red 'R' on the front.

Wordlessly, Nacie begins to close the door again, and Corbus watches until the moment he is sealed inside. He sighs, and his breath is visible in the cold air. It's just him… and whatever terrifying beast is lurking quietly inside that giant machine…

…_Psst._

Corbus blinks and looks around. Was something just whispering to him..? Maybe it was a steam vent hissing or something… There's no one else here. Nothing could be-

_Psst… Help…_

He heard it! Corbus definitely heard something say 'help'! He grips his hair and knocks his knees in panic, and almost reaches for his holocaster, but something stops him again. An invisible warmth… A touch so faint that it might not even have existed, yet laced with such a warm… persuasive feeling. Corbus stops his shaking as he feels the tingling waves float up toward his brain. Something is reaching out to him… He felt it touch his brain… Could it be…?

_Set… Me… Free…_

…

_Please…_

Corbus slowly turns around to face the imposing device, his eyes drawing themselves on their own accord to a control panel situated on a podium console in front of the large device. Another ghastly caress steals a sliver of a breath from Corbus's lips, a voiceless persuasion drawing him what he thinks is a single step forward, but is really the whole distance between where he was and where the console is.

For a long moment, Corbus hangs on the brink of temptation. What he was once utterly terrified of now perplexes him to the greatest degree. That gentle voice in the back of his mind whispers silently, and Corbus can almost feel the nonexistent warmth in his ear, coaxing him into tripping the unlock sequence. Eventually, the suspense and temptation is too much, and Corbus grits his teeth, hitting the large red button on the center of the console and quickly stepping away, as if he had just poked a sleeping Ursaring.

More loud whirring, clicks, and hisses begin to roar out throughout the cold room as the gigantic containment unit slowly begins to go through the process of unlocking. Corbus backs away as the machinery moves, certain that he was just enticed into releasing the beast that will kill him and escape again.

Corbus completely forgets he has a holocaster, banging as loud as he can on the giant doors behind him, screaming for help that won't come. He trembles in fear until all the whirring and moving of metal stops, and everything is silent again. Slowly, the grunt turns around and blinks at the sight before him. The gigantic containment unit has completely opened up to reveal… another containment unit inside of it. Attached to metallic arms and joints is a cylindrical container with a glass window that's fogged over and a handle to open it.

Corbus pants as he looks at the container. What he thought was a gigantic beast was just a small thing, about human-sized, in a giant prison. Standing, he walks up toward it, bringing his hand to wipe the glass and see what's inside…

Without warning, a powerful psychic force blows the door off the small container and sends Corbus flying backwards. Quickly sitting up, he watches as a humanoid form emerges from the container, cloaked with icy mists. When it staggers forward into view, Corbus's eyes widen with surprise. The creature is unlike any Pokémon he's ever seen; indeed, it appears more human than Pokémon. Feline-like three-toed feet lead up to slender grey-fleshed thighs and a long purple tail with a bulbous tip. It had a slender waist and a smoothly defined chest that carries what appears to be small breasts. One of its thin hands was raised to its face, an almost cat-like visage with two short blunted horns. Around its throat, two glassy stones hung on string, one red, the other blue.

It stops a few steps from its containment unit, panting. Corbus slowly climbs to his feet, looking at the… beautiful creature standing in front of him. He was expecting some kind of gruesome gargantuan beast that could crush him with one foot, not… this. It was a couple of inches shorter than he was. It was thin and lithe. It had breasts, small and subtle as they may be. To Corbus, it was beautiful. How was this creature one of the strongest Pokémon known to man?

"W-What are you..?" Corbus asks. The creature flutters its violet eyes open and looks at Corbus.

"I… I-I don't know…" Its mouth doesn't move, but a clear and soft female voice that he knows belongs to her rings out in Corbus's mind. "I…"

The creature suddenly starts to fall forward, and Corbus gasps, reaching out to catch her and pull her close. Her skin is soft and cold, and she's shivering like crazy, so Corbus is content to simply keep hugging her close, sharing his warmth with her.

"My name is Corbus. You said- I mean… _they_ had said your name was M02YF… M02… M-O…. Emmo… Em- …Emma? Yeah, I'll call you Emma." Corbus says, gently rubbing the creature's arm.

"Emma…" she echoes, looking perplexed for a moment before smiling warmly at Corbus and giving him a hug. "That's a wonderful name. T-Thank you!"

The warmth of Emma's hug sends more apparent psychic caresses through Corbus's mind, calming and relaxing him. Corbus looks around at the sound of a psychic humming noise and the sudden departure of the cold and sees a transparent rainbow bubble around them. Emma must be using Safeguard to drive back the chilly air.

"I don't know if you've heard of what I am. I am a Mewtwo. Probably the only female Mewtwo in existence. They… They do horrible things to my mind. Using Malamars to torture me and Banettes and Gengars to curse my body and try to b-bend me to their will. And I was so lonely in that giant prison… But I knew that once I felt your presence, you would be the one to set me free… Thank you…"

Emma leans in to give Corbus a quick kiss, but the tall human holds the back of her head and keeps her from pulling away. The Mewtwo purrs curiously, squeezing her eyes closed as Corbus deepens the kiss.

"W-What are you doing?" she asks him telepathically. Corbus pulls away gently and smiles.

"I don't know what it is, Emma, but you're just too beautiful… I just have to…" Corbus murmurs before kissing the Mewtwo deeply again. Gently, he pulls the two of them to a sitting position, with Emma timidly following along. Corbus's hands go first to her subtle breasts on her defined, armor-like chest. Emma responds to this attention with gentle squirms and telepathic whimpers, which bring a smile to Corbus's face. Her lack of nipples doesn't prevent him from ducking his head to run his tongue and lips upon the tender mounds.

Emma moans out telepathically, her necklaces clattering around her throat. Corbus barely notices as he shifts their position again, laying Emma on her back and looming over her. His lips find her slender throat, kissing and nipping passionately. More cute and shy sounds emerge from the beautiful Mewtwo, and Corbus wonders to himself why he ever thought she could have been some dangerous beast... He almost feels the need to apologize to her. After giving a nice slow lick to the Genetic Pokémon's neck, he lifts himself up to his knees and pulls his beret and shirt over his head, setting them aside. Inside Emma's Safeguard, it was perfectly warm, even though all around them, it was bitterly cold.

He's upon Emma again, kissing her deeply while her hands begin to explore Corbus's bare back. One of the Rocket Grunt's hands slowly delves between Emma's thighs, feeling around for her entrance.

"Haah..? What are you- Ahhn!" Emma yelps as he finds her weak point. Her long tail begins to curl up and she squirms with even more excitement. Corbus pulls back to lift and spread Emma's legs, pushing them back so that her knees come up toward her chest. It's with this motion that her cleverly-hidden flower comes into view and opens up. Her labia is not as obvious as a human's, so tight and well-disguised that at first glance, one would assume that she didn't have any at all.

The heat and the universal womanly aroma that all females of any species shares greets Corbus warmly, and he can't help himself. Lowering himself down, he runs his tongue along her dampening folds before burying his face eagerly into her crotch, his tongue delving within her, hungry for her foreign juices. Emma wails out in joy and surprise as the sudden pleasure overtakes her. Her head leans back against the floor and her back arches as sheer bliss rolls up through her spine. Her three-fingered hands play in his hair as he tenderly pleases her twitching womanhood.

"Ah... Aah!" Emma yelps as Corbus directs his attention to her tender bead. He gives the hypersensitive organ a small kiss before bringing himself back up her body to seal his lips once more against hers and allow her to taste herself on his tongue.

Emma and Corbus close their eyes and enjoy each other, Corbus squirming with slight discomfort at the growing erection in his pants. His hands drop to unzip and tug down both pants and underwear, and Emma stares with wonder at his hardened, vein-lined manhood.

"I want to take you and make you mine..." Corbus says, bowing to the beauty laying spread before him. "May I?"

Emma's blush grows brighter, and she nods. Her tail quivers with anticipation as he comes forward and lifts her legs, propping them up on his shoulders. Corbus gently prods his head against her wet folds, smiling at the twitching feeling around him, as if she's trying to suck him in. Finally, after a couple of moments, he grips her thighs firmly and pushes forward, slowly beginning to slip himself inside of her. Emma's eyes glaze with pleasure, and by the time he's hilted, her eyes are squeezed shut, and her telepathic moans of pure pleasure hum between Corbus's ears. He slowly pulls back and pushes back in, starting his gentle rhythm. The warmth that floods over him is indescribable, and he closes his eyes, moaning out happily as he enjoys the lay beneath him.

"I've never felt this before... But I like it..." Emma pants, half-lidding her eyes and looking intio Corbus's. The Rocket Grunt is fighting to keep his eyes open as he picks up the pace and strength of his thrusts. He grins down at Emma and runs a gentle hand down her angled feline-like face.

"There's a lot more than this to come..." Corbus responds, gritting his teeth as he rolls his hips smoothly down against her. Emma wraps her quivering tail around the both of them, holding him close. Corbus shuts his eyes and pants, and as time passes, he feels himself coming closer and closer to release. Emma can feel it in her lover's mind, and her tail quivers in anticipation.

"E-Emma... I can't- A-Agh!" Corbus yelps as he's unable to hold back, riding right off the brink of control and tensing up as his warm release trades bodies. Emma gasps and coos out loudly, both audibly and telepathically. One of the necklaces around her throat begins to glow brightly, so brightly and suddenly that it surprises Corbus and he pulls out, backing away and watching in amazement as a shell of light surrounds the Mewtwo before bursting and letting light flood the inside of their Safeguard. Corbus shields his eyes until the light fades, and when he looks back, his jaw drops.

Emma has transformed. It looks as if she's evolved... Her fingers and toes are elongated, purple, and more bulbous in appearance. Her chest has lost its definition, but retained the small mounds of her breasts. Her face has elongated, becoming even more beautiful than before, with red eyes instead of purple and smaller features. Her horns have sharpened, and between them, an elegant arch structure furthers her beauty. Possibly the greatest change about Emma is the loss of her tail and the acquisition of a long tail-like growth from the back of her head that's the same color as her former tail. A light red aura surrounds her form, and she looks at Corbus with a gentle smile and a look of absolute understanding.

"W-What happened?!" Corbus asks, becoming afraid again. Her psychic energy was incredibly powerful, and Corbus was beginning to believe that she could be an incredibly powerful Pokémon.

"I know," Emma says, her telepathic voice now benevolent and stronger in his mind. "I know what you want, Corbus."

Slowly, Emma starts to crawl toward Corbus, who's frozen in a mix of fear, confusion, and excitement. His eyes never leave Emma's as he sits still on his knees, watching her hand come forward once she's close enough. Her fingers wrap tenderly around his sensitive shaft and begin to stroke him slowly and sensually. Emma keeps her eyes on his face, watching the look of surprise and pleasure he wears. Emma giggles and suddenly begins to stroke him faster, making Corbus yelp and grit his teeth, his manhood very sensitive right after an orgasm. Leaning back a little, the Rocket Grunt shuts his eye and groans out as Emma's hand, incredibly confident and still for this only being her first sexual contact with a man, strokes his slick and twitching member, restoring all of the firmness to him.

Corbus continues to look at Emma's face, and thoughts and imaginations about her using her mouth to please him float through his head. Emma's eyes light up and she grins up at Corbus.

"I can read your mind now, Corbus. I know." Emma's hand retreats from Corbus's twitching organ, and is quickly replaced by the enveloping warmth of the transformed Mewtwo's mouth. The Rocket Grunt begins to pant and grit his teeth as Emma treats him as perfectly lewdly and tenderly as he imagined in his mind, seeming to draw experience right from his thoughts. He had never felt such pleasure from any human.

"A-Ah, Arceus..." he swears, gently gripping the firm arch attached to her head. Her elongated head tail sways back and forth excitedly as Emma eagerly suckles and licks her human savior's perfect length. Her wet tongue slowly and gracefully circles around his head, making his mind scream out in heated pleasure. Emma tortures him with this incredible pleasure for a few moments more before pulling up and licking her lips.

"W-Wait..." Corbus pants, caressing her face with one hand. "What is this?"

Emma's lips find and capture Corbus's thumb while she answers telepathically. "The necklaces around my neck are Mewtwonite stones. They are what make me so powerful, because at will, I can change my form and take on an incredible increase in power. The humans call it Mega Evolution."

Corbus nods, tilting his head. Emma continues. "The one that is currently active is the one that my captors witnessed me using: Mewtwonite Y. That is what the 'Y' in my experimental code name stands for. They have never seen my other form."

Corbus grins, leaning in to pepper loving kisses upon Emma's cheeks and lips again. "Well, may I see it?"

Emma seems to take a moment to think before giving the Rocket Grunt a sultry grin and responding through thought: "Only if you thoroughly ravish me, Corbus."

He grins and grabs the Mega-Evolved Mewtwo by the arm. His grip is much firmer and more dominative, and the change causes Emma to gasp. "Gladly."

Corbus roughly pulls Emma toward him, and she whimpers as she's handled firmly, turned around to face away from him and set on her knees. Corbus gets to his knees behind her and pushes Emma's body so that she's kneeling in front of him on her hands and knees. Corbus teasingly rubs his throbbing shaft against her waiting folds before pushing hard and suddenly into her, hilting immediately. Emma wails, and the moans and yelpps continue as he starts to thrust, much harder than he had been before. "Haah... Mmrh... Is this good, Emma?"

Emma squeezes her eyes shut, her entire body rocking to his hard slams against her. The warmth and new soreness flowing into her makes her body tingle addictively, and she knows she needs more. Looking back at Corbus, she pleads, "H-Harder! Love me till I faint!"

Corbus grits his teeth, grabbing the tip of Emma's head tail and tugging roughly. She yells in pain, blushing at the same time. Knowing this is what she wants, Corbus doesn't even ask if she's already, grabbing and pulling the head tail like a man would pull a woman's hair in the dominative throes of passion. To further embarrass her, Corbus licks and teases the bulbous tip of her tail, which is sensitive to her and causes her to shiver and squirm.

Corbus's mind begins to go hazy the longer he spends inside his beautiful lay. Sweat glistens on his strong chest, and his muscles ripple with strain. When he feels himself growing dangerously close, he goes all out, pushing on the back of Emma's head. Her arms give out from under her and her forehead touches to the floor. One arm wraps around her head to hide her face as she groans loudly, while the other sets her palm on the ground, still trying to hold up and support herself. Her back arches toward the ground as the pleasure electrifies her body.

Corbus keeps one knee on the floor while he lifts the other leg to set his foot on the floor, grabbing Emma's hips and using the new angle to thrust as hard as he can into Emma's shivering body. Her telepathic screams of ecstasy ring out so loudly in Corbus's brain that the psychic vibrations threaten to make his ears bleed. Finally, the two of them burst the floodgates of their pleasure at the same time, and just like before, the blue necklace around her neck begins to glow, and a sudden bright glow overtakes Emma and surrounds them both. Corbus doesn't pull out in time and endures the incredible warmth and strange feeling of Emma Mega-Evolving around him. He closes his eyes as the bright explosion of light blinds him temporarily.

When the light fades and Corbus opens his eyes again, he gasps at what he sees and pull out so he can get a better look. Emma looks more like her original form, only larger and bulkier. Her arms and legs are thicker and more defined, and tough purple shoulderpad-like growths extend over her chest. Her horns are slightly curved and sharpened, and her eyes are now icy blue, along with the the bright aura swirling around her. The tail has returned to her rear, but looks much stiffer, curled at the tip.

Emma's panting slows, and eventually, she's breathing normally again, smiling at Corbus. "This is my second form, using Mewtwonite X," she tells her lover. Her voice has changed again, and is now deeper and a little rougher. "You've gotten your reward, Corbus."

Quick as a flash, Emma pounces atop the Rocket Grunt and pins him to the floor by the arms. He tries to fight free, but she's incredibly strong, much stronger than most Fighting-type Pokémon he's seen.

"Now I shall take mine," Emma finishes, grinning down at Corbus as she takes one hand and moves to steady his wilting shaft. The force of the Mewtwo's grip does not leave Corbus's arm, even though her hand has. Corbus gasps and yells out with sheer pain and pleasure as Emma uses her forceful psychic influence to will his shaft to stand straight and hard again. Satisfied, Emma then sets both strong hands on his chest, still using psychic force to hold down his arms, and then lowers herself onto him.

Two orgasms in a row have left Corbus at a loss, and now that he's been forced to go for a third round, he can do nothing but give in and let her dominate him, the sheer heat, soreness, and pleasure of her frantic bucking drive him so wild that he fears he might faint at any moment. Emma's eyes squeeze shut as nothing but pleasure clouds her mind. Changing her form had fully restored her strength, and she was more than ready to pound him into a helpless pile.

"E-Emma..! I-I can't..." Corbus groans, already feeling himself coming close after only a few minutes. Just as he starts speaking, the familiar grinding and whirring of the prison door opening meets both of their ears. Panic suddenly fires through Corbus's heart, but Emma doesn't look very interested. She just grits her teeth and slams herself down as fast as possible, finally getting him to release for the third and final time just as the door opens.

Nacie and two other high-ranking Grunts rush into the cell, the spectacled admin speaking as they do. "The cameras went out up in the control room and we detected two power spikes. What's going-"

Nacie pauses, and the jaws of her and the two guards drop as they take in the scene before them. Corbus turns his head, and his entire world explodes.

"T-This is- You see... I-I just... I can explain!"

Emma punches the air, and a powerful psychic force strikes Nacie and the guards, blowing them backwards out of the room. Rising up off of Corbus, she then aims a fist toward the wall, and another psychic force pummels through all ten layers of pure Registeel-grade walling. Without a word, Emma then takes off into the air, flying out of the hole in the wall she made and soaring into the sky, disappearing from view in moments.

The half-naked Rocket Grunt just watches, stunned. Blinking, he turns to look at Nacie, whose glasses are cracked, hair is messed up, and fuchsia eyes burning with rage at Corbus.

"...I'm fired, right?"

...

...

Weeks later, Emma is thousands of miles away from her prison, and her captors are nowhere close to finding her. With her long slender tail cruising and billowing lazily behind her, Emma flies straight ahead, continuing to look for the perfect home for herself and the healthy unhatched egg in her arms.

She closes her eyes and sighs. She never said goodbye to Corbus. But that's because she knows she'll see him again.

Someday.

**(A/N: Review!)**


	5. The Magic of Distraction

**(A/N: For future reference, if you'd like to submit an idea to the story, try to be a _little_ more specific than just a general pairing. It took me quite a while to get this chapter together, and I hope it's good, but yeah. A brief plot overview really helps me.**

**I'm looking at you, "Anonymous". :P**

**Enjoy!)**

_Entry 005: The Magic of Distraction_

_Submitter: Anonymous_

_Featuring: M Trainer x Shauna_

As the gentle Lumiose night breezes billow my skirt and shawl, I rest my trembling hands upon the marble banister before me to steady them. Aside from the cold, nervousness is what I'm trying to stave off as I stare down at the beautiful twilit city below me and its ant-people scurrying slowly about. My forest-green eyes then turn up to the thin line of light on the horizon that refuses to set, despite the purpling sky's insistence that it rest for the night. But even with the beauty of the city below and the picturesque majesty of the sky before me, my thoughts cannot be pulled from _him._

It all started two years ago, after Calem defeated Diantha and got his name written in the Kalos Hall of Fame. Shortly afterwards, he and Serena decided to travel together to Unova. Tierno decided to go to Coumarine to open his own Pokémon dance studio. Trevor is currently traveling the region with Professor Sycamore, convinced that there's a Mega Stone for every species of Pokémon and determined to find them all. Last I heard, he found two stones that he believes will react to the Eon Pokémon, Latios and Latias.

That just leaves me, Shauna, good at being a friend, not so good at doing what her friends do. I could never beat Calem, and I only beat Serena twice, the very first two times we battled. Neither I nor my Pokémon can dance to save our lives. I'm not smart enough to be more than a burden to Trevor and the Professor... What more can I be than what I already am: a mediocre Trainer? For months, I did what I had been doing, traveling around, winning battles, losing battles, eating ice cream on occasion... It was an empty and unfulfilling existence. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that _not_ being a Trainer would be even worse…

He challenged me one evening while I was out fishing on the beach near Cyllage, a tall handsome young man with dusty brown hair, disarming green eyes, a charming smile, and a wealthy aura around him. Due to my dislike for the rich, I immediately accepted his challenge without a second thought. As it would turn out, the only Pokémon I would have on me were Chesnaught and a Magikarp I had _just_ caught... I left the rest of my Pokémon at the Cyllage Center to have room for what I caught. He defeated me effortlessly with an Aipom.

He came up to me, I assumed, to collect his winnings. My dumb headfirst leap into battle suddenly had another embarrassing cost: I had left my wallet with everything else, and had no money on my person to pay him.

_"A-Ah, I'm really sorry, sir," I told him, blushing with shame as my bikini-clad form swayed awkwardly in front of him. "If you let me run back to the Center, I can get-"_

_He stopped me by the arm as I turned around, and I looked back at him curiously as he gently pulled me back. "That won't be necessary," he said, his soft charming smile beaming down at me. "I think that there's something you can give me in place of money that's just as satisfying,"_

_My naïve and curious eyes blinked up at him as he lead me along down the beach, and all the while, I wondered what he was talking about. Finally, we stopped in a secluded and sandy little corner of the beach, and before I knew it, he turned me toward him, took my face in his hands, and pulled me into a deep kiss. My eyes widened as the sudden contact disoriented me, and as his hands began to roam my thin body, I tried to pull away in a flash of panic. He kept me close in a firm hug, though, never parting his lips from mine. Eventually, I stopped struggling, and my eyes fluttered closed as I gave in..._

_..._

_It was late night when we were finished. My pink bikini and the black lace I use to hold my hair in pigtails were discarded nearby, and my sandy naked body was nestled in his arms. I could feel his heartbeat under my hand and his breath on the top of my head. I could only lay there, stunned. It wasn't traumatizing, oddly enough. Though being wordlessly coaxed into have sex with a stranger whose class of living you instinctively distrust, the last thing I felt was violated. It wasn't my first time, either. Trevor was more than happy that we were able to get out of Team Flare's secret HQ alive, and at the celebration the five of us had in Geosenge, he kissed me, and the next thing I know, we're under the sheets in the local hotel. It was kinda awkward, but ultimately enjoyable, and no one was the wiser! In truth... I didn't know what I felt about this stranger and the time we just spent at first. All I knew was that I liked it._

_He kissed the top of my head and said, "I apologize if I caused you any harm." The fact that he cared... It made me flutter for a moment, partly with appreciation and bashfulness, partly with confusion and curiosity. I probably would have been content if he kissed me one last time and left. (I don't know if that says anything bad on my part, but it's the truth.) The sincerity in his voice made me look up at him, my eyes begging him to go on._

_"But I knew... From the moment I saw you that I had to have you. I would not have taken your money, regardless of whether you had it or not."_

_I blinked. The idea that this was a punishment for not having proper payment on hand had never crossed my mind. I lost it shortly after he started kissing me, after all... But I was pleased that in reality, that wasn't what it was. And then I realized exactly what he just said to me, and the blood couldn't rush fast enough to my cheeks. He smiled and ran a hand through my long brown hair, gritty with light sand. We both decided what to do in the same moment, and leaned into each other, kissing deeply. It was so surreal... I didn't know this man's name, and I was so comfortable with his lips against mine, as comfortable as I've even been since I realized that I was alone and without a purpose, unlike my friends._

_As if he read my mind, the man pulls back and chuckles awkwardly. "Ah, this is long overdue, I know, but... my name is Laurence. Might I know yours?"_

_"Oh, I-I'm Shauna!" I introduce myself, giving my own awkward little giggle._

_"I hope you won't think it crass of me to say that it's _very_ nice to meet you, Shauna."_

_We both laugh at each other, close our eyes, and kiss again..._

...

...

I had purpose after that. I told him my story, how I was essentially alone, teetering on the border of boredom and depression, and he asked if I wanted to join him in his travels. Laurence, I learned, was a roving Pokémagician, and he told me outright that I would make the perfect "lovely assistant" he's been procrastinating for months about getting. Immediately, my joy returned. On the weekdays and nights, I was dressed glamorously during our act, distracting the audience, holding props, and sometimes _being_ the prop. Street crowds loved us, stage crowds adored us, and my cut of the earnings wasn't bad, either, though Laurence bought me everything I wanted.

On the weekends, we spent the day on the beach or at tables in fancy restaurants, or tag-teaming in Pokémon battles. We spent the nights in hotels with no lights, no clothes, and no limits. He showed me things about sex that I never imagined I'd enjoy, coaxing me when I was scared, wiping my tears when I cried... Handcuff, beads, dildos... Bondage, anal, deep oral… Almost every week, a new position or toy. I was overwhelmed with pleasure, and always given just enough time so that I could move well enough the coming Monday. A girl couldn't be happier!

For two years, this went on, and I lived in total happiness, which brings me to now, Saturday night. This morning, I woke up alone in the Hotel Richissime, with only a note telling me to dress in something pretty and easy to take off, and that he'd meet me at the topmost balcony of Prism Tower right after sunset. I walked around all day without him, anxious and wondering what this could mean. Obviously, he had some sort of surprise in mind. Dwelling on it would make me explode with pent-up anticipation, so I kinda just walked around Lumiose trying to distract myself. It worked, but now here I am, alone at the top balcony of this city's iconic structure, where the higher-class usually gathered to squint disdainfully at the plebeians below.

It feels odd being in their position... I used to shake my fist at the oppressive upper-class in my pink bow-lined shirt and tight denim shorts. Now I'm pretty much one of them, in my pink spaghetti-strap chemise and translucent pale pink shawl, my two-inch heels and knee-length black skirt, and my hair styled and extended, a sassy pink streak running from my bangs all the way to the ends.

I'm shaking with anticipation... What could it be? Did he find a rare Pokémon he wants me to have as a gift? Is he going to fly us away on the back of his Salamence to some magical place over the rainbow? Is this the setup for some sort of indescribable new sexual thrill that can only be done at high altitude at night? That might explain the 'easy to take off' clause in the note. Grr... Why won't the stupid sun set fully already?!

I hold my breath as slowly, the line of light begins to shorten, until it's finally sunken beneath the horizon, and in the same moment, I feel gentle hands grip my shoulders and warm teeth nibble on my right earlobe. The suddenness of the contact pulls an airy gasp from my lips, but I don't turn my head. I sigh shakily as his warm breath tickles the inside of my ear, and tilt my head away as he begins to kiss and nip at my slender throat.

"Did you pop out of thin air?" I ask him. My eyes flutter closed as his lips begin to play with a particularly sensitive spot on the side of my neck that never fails to send tingles up and down my back.

"I arrived a few minutes ago," is his response. "You were so enthralled by the sunset that you did not notice. I am disappointed, Shauna. After two years, I would have thought you were quite familiar with the magic of distraction."

I giggle softly at his teasing, then blush as he wraps his arms around me and gently sways me back and forth. The smile that blooms on my lips is a joyous one, one that over the course of me and Laurence's relationship, is seldom _not_ on my face. Finally, he releases me and takes a step back. I turn and blink with surprise to see that he's not alone. One of his favorite Pokémon that we use in our act sits upon his shoulder: Sleight, a cute little male Aipom. The same cute little male Aipom that thoroughly embarrassed me and my Chesnaught the day I met Laurence.

Speaking of, he doesn't look half-bad either. His brown locks are slicked back, he has on a dressy-casual ensemble, with a purple dress shirt, black slacks, white gloves, and glossy black laceless dress shoes. His green eyes look down at me, and an eyebrow arches. I deadpan as he sets his palm on the top of my head and scrutinizes me. "Hm… You have gotten taller since we first met. Almost two inches!"

"Heels," I answer flatly, to which he chuckles. This is how he makes fun of my height, the same way he does everything: subtly and off to the side. "Laurence, I can't take it anymore! Why are we up here?! Not that it's not pretty… but your message was so cryptic and I haven't seen you all day and I've just been wandering ar-"

A gloved finger on my lips, and a gentle, "Shhh…" Then he takes that hand, brushes it coolly on his shoulder, and holds it up to Sleight, who clasps his tail-palm against it. He then continues with, "Shauna, I would be lying if I said the past two years were not the best of my life."

He's not helping my blush. I smile and nod, responding with, "I-I would be, too."

"I have taken you places you have never been, in both the geographic and the erotic sense."

He's gonna make my face explode before he tells me why we're here. I give him a pathetic look, silently asking him to show me mercy, and he smirks, relenting.

"And now, I have asked you to come to the highest point in Lumiose City because I want to take you even higher than we have already come."

He lifts his other hand and waves it across the one Sleight is touching. The Aipom lift his hand in the same moment, and suddenly, his first hand is no longer empty. It now holds a very tiny gift box wrapped in a pink bow. I stare blankly, wondering what sort of gift could be contained in a tiny box.

It all comes together once he gets down on one knee. My eyes widen, my jaw drops, and I clasp my palm over my gaping mouth. He smiles warmly at me, continuing. "You have proven you are a better magician than I, Shauna. I can dissect almost every magic trick in the book, but the one I have yet to figure out is how you managed to steal my heart right out from under my nose. And so, I concede defeat. Shauna, will you give a beaten man quarter and marry me?"

Sleight unties the gift ribbon and pulls the lid off of the box revealing the most beautiful engagement ring I've ever seen: a solid gold Hoopa ring, lined with shimmering blue dots like a Volcanion's back-arch, and topped with a glowing pink Diancie crystal. My world caves in around me until it's just me and Laurence, and I'm on the verge of hyperventilating. Everything stands still, waiting for me to say it. And with tears streaming down my face, I bite my lip and nod, sobbing through my words.

"Y-Yes, Laurence… Y-Yes, I will marry you!"

With a smile as wide as I've ever seen, he plucks the ring from the box, tenderly takes my left hand in his, and slowly slides the impossibly gorgeous treasure onto my ring finger. Then I lose it, screaming and hugging him as tightly as I can and crying into his shoulder. He gave me purpose, he gave me joy, and now he's giving me his life. He had his choice of any amount of fangirls much prettier than I am, _without_ commitment, and he's giving that luxury up to officially tie his soul with mine. He takes my face and kisses me, long and deeply, and we sway gently, completely alone together in our love. I moan out softly as he tangles his hand in my hair, enjoying the sheer heat and passion of the moment until I can't take it, and I pull away, panting like a Houndour.

The moment is so good and perfect that I can almost hear applause ringing in my ears. Laurence smirks at my puzzled expression as I realize that it _is_ applause. I whirl around and stare right into the lens of a camera held aloft by a hovering Noibat. Laurence gently turns my stunned eyes downward for me to see that a crowd has materialized at the base of Prism Tower, cheering and applauding loudly. He then turns my head to the side to let me see that my stunned expression is on the screen of every giant television screen in Lumiose.

"Surprise. Everyone watching Kalos Kurrently right now knows we are getting married. That includes all of your friends."

My heart thumps hard in my chest. I'm on TV… Everyone down there, and around Kalos… They're cheering for me. Everything goes blurry for a second, and I swoon back into Laurence's arms. He kisses me on the top of the head and motions to the Noibat, who flies away as the video cuts. Keeping me steady, he leads me away from the banister and the cheering crowd, toward and into the silent elevator. As the doors close, Laurence lifts a panel and flips a switch and the lights in the elevator go off, leaving us bathed gently in only the twilight of the evening lights in Lumiose.

"This is why I asked you to wear something easy to take off," he says softly as he pulls me into another kiss. I know this one. Laurence kisses me two kinds of ways: lovingly and hungrily. This is a hungry kiss, the type he gives me right before he takes my body to heaven. He gently pushes my body up against one of the glass walls, still ravenously sucking on my face while I helplessly moan into him. Eventually, we part, and he takes my bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling down until it swells and I groan with the warm soreness it brings.

"I paid to have the Tower completely shut out for this night. No one is inside of it, no one can use the elevator. Tonight, it's all about you. You are my star of the show, Shauna."

I start to cry again as he whispers these things sweetly into my ear. Softly, he shushes my sniffles, wipes my tears, and pulls my shawl away, tossing it to one corner of the elevator. His lips capture my neck and I hiss as he plants the first bite and firm suckle upon my skin, and he pulls away and watches the hicky bloom with a proud smirk. He's happy that he can finally _officially_ say that I'm his and his alone, and so am I.

"Did you bring any toys with you?" I groan to him as he goes to work on my neck again, starting a spiral of love-bites on the left side of my neck. He doesn't answer until he pulls away, and he shakes his head.

"I do not want your tears to be from pain or anything that is not me tonight. When you cry in my arms, it is going to be because _I_ have made such good love to you that you cannot help but cry. You are the only woman in the world right now, my fiancé, and you deserve nothing less than the fullest pleasure. I will not stop until your naked, sweating body cannot spare one more moan, do you hear me?"

If he had said one more word in that deep and sultry voice, I might have came right there and then. His voice is lovely, and the way he talks in my ear when he's deep in the mood is enough to soak any pair of my panties effortlessly. I have to squeeze my thighs together this time, and it doesn't stop my aching pussy from making that telltale wet patch whose scent is unmistakable. Laurence smirks devilishly at me and comes in for another kiss. I make the mistake of closing my eyes and jump suddenly as his hand swiftly slips between my legs and eagerly tends to that wet spot. If I wasn't pinned gently to the wall with his free hand, my legs would melt and I'd fall in a heap, but he holds me steady, moaning along with every muffled noise of pleasure I wail into his mouth.

His busy hand leaves my panties and moves to unclip my skirt, tossing it over with my shawl. His lips never parts from mine, and we battle passionately in each other's mouths, our tongues wrestling for dominance. I falter when he slips his hand into my panties and tends to my wet and sopping folds directly. No matter how I squirm, he's in full control, and I'm helpless against him. My eyes squeeze shut and small stinging tears bead in the corners as he steals the breath from my lungs with his deep, merciless kisses and pushes me over the edge with his frantic fingers inside of me and his thumb eagerly pleasuring my swollen clit.

Laurence pulls away his lips from mine so that my loud moans of pleasure can bounce unremitted around the small glass elevator as I tighten around his intruding fingers which he immediately stops thrusting. I can feel the torrent of my womanly dew flowing around his fingers, down my thighs, and soaking my panties all the way through. He holds me close as I tremble helplessly, and keeps me still in his arms for a long minute after my orgasm subsides. He doesn't let me go until he's sure I can stand upright.

I lean against the wall and pant slowly and softly as he kisses the tears from my face and slowly pulls his fingers out of my quivering cunny. I open my eye to watch as he sucks one finger clean and holds the other to my lips for me to taste myself. I shiver lightly at the curious taste; it's a flavor I'll never quite place, but I'll never tire of, either. I lick my lips and smile warmly at Laurence, and he comes in for a light and gentle kiss before going for my ear.

"That's from my hand. The next one will be from my tongue," he promises, making me bite my swollen bottom lip and groan. Immediately, he goes in for another attack, kissing and nibbling at the left side of my neck again, firing up the sensitive skin he marked earlier. I hiss again at the light pinprick of pain and the subsequent warm droplet of pleasure that comes afterwards. His hands grip my chemise and pull it up and over my head, and the silky top is deposited into the growing pile of my clothes in the far corner behind him, leaving me only in my panties and heels. He spends a moment to cup and fondle my breasts, which had grown nicely over the past two years, before bending slightly to capture one nipple between his lips and the other between his thumb and index finger.

I run my fingers through his hair during the relaxing interlude between periods of pure burning pleasure. His lips, tongue, and fingers treat my nipples tenderly, and a warm feeling spreads through my chest and into my entire body. It lasts long enough to get an excited shiver out of me, and then he continues to move downward, slowly lowering himself to his knee as he kissed down my flat, toned torso. He finally plants a tingling kiss on my sopping panties, and I squirm.

Laurence chuckles and tugs the gusset of my tight pink panties aside, staring at my beautiful hairless mound and the warm wet slit beneath, still drooling hungrily for pleasure that only he can give. He goes in slowly, making me hold my breath and drawing out that torture as he stops centimeters from contact. I whine softly, trying to hit that perfect pitch and volume that he just can't resist the cuteness of. However, it's more difficult than I had thought to sound cute after an orgasm, and the whine comes out as a shaky moan. Laurence smirks, appreciating the effort, and finally closes the distance, touching my clit gently with his lips. His other hand rises to palm my thigh and use his thumb to spread my dewy petals to bring my peeking peak further out of hiding.

"There you are…" his smooth voice coos softly to my sweet button, making me blush, then draw in a hot gasp as he begins to roll the hypersensitive little skittle under his tongue. I close my eyes and begin to pant as I feel the pleasure easing up through me, caressing my soul instead of setting it aflame with his merciless assault before. My eyes water, my hips shift and sway under the surgical precision of his tongue against me, my trembling fingers play with his hair, and every few seconds, I voice my approval of his skillful pleasure by whimpering softly. Laurence knows just how and where to strike to send reactive ripples through my entire body.

He flickers his tongue fleetingly against me before pulling away slightly and moving his hands to one leg at a time, lifting them up to set my thighs on his shoulders. He then sets both hands on my pert and pretty rear firmly to support me.

"Ready?" he asks, to which I nod quickly. Slowly and steadily, Laurence then lifts me into the air until he's standing straight up and my head is nearly touching the ceiling. My sweating back helps me stick against the wall and support myself, and I look down with a soft cry of happiness at being so much higher up than before.

"You are on top of the world," Laurence purrs, and before I can reply, his face is lost between my thighs, and the full onslaught begins. His tongue takes a systematic journey through my soft wet channel, striking, pressing, and licking every one of my many weak points in quick succession. For two years, he's been making both a meal and a map of my pussy, to the point where he knows a certain order that will make me come without fail, no matter how much I resist. He calls it my 'kill code'.

I moan at the ceiling, so close to it that I can feel my own hot breath bounce back against my face. My toes try and fail to curl up in my heels, and in a brief fit of frustration, I kick them off. Now free to breathe, my toes wrap desperately into themselves and my legs straighten, forcing me to point my toes toward the far wall. My blush has turned my whole face Cheri red, and the rest of my body shivers as each perfect strike is like a bullet of pleasure ripping into my core.

Then he starts. I gasp and whimper, knowing exactly what it feels like when Laurence starts to punch in my kill code. I twitch and squirm, and as the combo builds, my legs get weak and wiggly. Right when he's sapped me of my strength, he hits that _one spot _that's _just_ in tongue's reach as quickly and repeatedly as he can, and I'm done in moments.

I close my eyes and wail as another sudden wave of tensity pinches all of the nerves in my lower body at once, followed almost immediately by a collapsing sensation of bliss. Off the ground, it feels like I just stepped off a cliff, hanging desperately in those several seconds before I deploy my parachute. Another warm torrent of my liquid love pours through my quivering channel, and he dutifully laps up every drop. When I'm done yelling and the dew stops flowing, he pulls his face away and slowly gets back to his knees to set me on the floor again. My bare feet barely feel the glass underneath them as I struggle to stay standing.

Laurence gives my slain pussy a parting kiss before he returns to his tender interlude of nursing my clit. I feel the warm caresses again and sigh with the pillowy relief and gentle pleasure it brings. After kissing the love bead goodbye a second time, his fingers slide my wet panties down my slick legs, tossing them right with my other clothes, leaving my tan, glistening body completely bare before him.

Then he begins to rise again, licking and kissing a trail up my belly, taking a moment to swirl his tongue into my naval and make me giggle. His tongue returns briefly to my nipples before my lips are reunited with his. Once again, the kiss is short and sweet before returning to my ear to whisper, "Now for the main event..."

I watch as he unfastens his belt, unzips his fly, and quickly tugs his throbbing shaft free for me to gaze upon. I moan softly as he comes in for another kiss, gripping himself and coming forward to gently press his tip against my tender pearl, making me shiver with delight. One hand cups the back of Laurence's head to keep him close, and the other gently strokes him, loving the powerful feeling of his firm, veiny cockflesh under my fingers. He purrs low against my lips in response, tensing up a little and pulling away after a second.

"You are the star tonight," he reminds me, grinning and gently pulling my hand away from his shaft. "I'll handle everything."

I lower my head and grin at him, and he kisses the tip of my nose. He turns me around and gives my head a gentle push to press my forehead to the glass. I palm the glass and purr as his hands slide up and down my hips, waist, and thighs, gliding over my little round rump and making me groan by squeezing the soft flesh.

"Don't look back," he whispers in my ear. "I want you to stare at the beauty before you, at all of those people down there who can't see you, but have you on their minds. This is your throne, Shauna. This is everything you've dreamed of and more. This is your kingdom, and you're a queen right now..."

I sniffle as his words touch my heart again, staring through my bleary eyes at the majesty of night. The sky is dark. The city glows with many lights that reflect gently off of my sweat and makes my tan form seem to shine. He never fails to make my chest warm with his words, and I keep every uplifting statement close to my heart.

I gasp upon feeling the hot pressure of impending penetration, and I almost turn my head, but he lightly tugs my hair and reminds me to keep still. I bite my lip and continue to gaze at the picture of beauty before me, moaning as he slides effortlessly into my tight wet flower. My pussy is so accustomed to his presence that it has no choice but to conform and allow him easy entry. But once he's inside fully, my body welcomes him, tightening around him warmly.

One hand falls upon my hip, and the other reaches around to wip my tears before joining the first on my other hip. With slow, strong thrusts, he rocks my body, each soft smack of his hips against my ass sending ripples of ecstasy through my body. My two prior orgasms have made me particularly sensitive, and I tremble weakly every hard thrust, trying my hardest to stay on my feet. Eventually, his firm thrusts make me yelp and stagger, and he moves smoothly with me even as my legs refuse to work right, shushing me and slowly lowering us to our knees.

His hands rise to cup my breasts and pull me close, my bare back against his clothed chest. His warmth envelops me, his lips capture my earlobe again, and I whimper, growing less coherent with all the heat and pleasure flowing through my mind. He kisses my neck, pulling us back a little, enough so that I can lean forward and rest on my hands as well as my knees. He allows me little time to recover, grasping my hips again and pumping into me with the same strength, but at at faster pace. I try to keep looking ahead, to keep my eyes on the beautiful scene before me, but the heat and pounding pressure is too much, and I can only squeeze my eyes shut, ball my fists, and drop my head.

His hands glides up my slick back as his dutiful thrusts continue to ripple my flesh and rock my body. When he reaches my shoulders, he pushes down, putting just enough pressure on me to force my arms to give out from under me. I yelp as my cheek hits the floor and his hands tangle up in my hair, holding me down and keeping my ass in the air. Through it all, he never lets up; his thrusts never slow or soften.

I close my eyes and groan out pathetically as I feel the twitching and hissing within my core, warning me that I've started the climb toward another orgasm. Laurence has never pushed me to three in a row over the course of such a short time. He did warn me that he'd wear me out, and he's clearly determined to hold to that.

I feel the heat of the lights coming back on and open my eyes. Without skipping a beat, Laurence had reached over and flipped the elevator light switch again. The glass in front of me is now more reflective than not, and I blush at the image I see: a tan young woman with wide dark-green eyes streaming tears of happiness, clothed only in her own sweat, her fully-clothed, not to mention finely-dressed, lover grinning behind her as he grips her shiny hips and steals her strength with each solid thrust. It's certainly not the visage of a queen in the literal sense, but I can tell by looking into that tan girl's eyes that she _feels_ like a queen.

The shouts of pleasure turn to moans, the moans to groans, the groans to whimpers, and finally, an eternity of thrusts later, I can only pant and sob. Looking in the glass, I can see on his face that he's been holding back all night for this. His shirt is dark and clingy with sweat, and his face is flush and I can tell he's aching for release. With my strength, I can hardly anticipate the coming orgasm, let alone hold it back. It just comes. I tense and fidget, sighing out loudly as the crashing waves of pleasure almost sweep me into unconsciousness. I feel him twitching madly within me as I come, and moments later, Laurence moans out loudly as he does something he's never done before: comes inside of me.

Why I didn't take note of the lack of a condom a while ago is beyond me, though I blame, as Laurence calls it, the magic of distraction. Nevertheless, I manage a gasp of surprise as I feel his hot sticky seed paint my walls and escape deeper toward my womb. There is, of course, only one reason why he'd choose tonight to break his perfect record of avoiding ending inside me for two years. I shiver and whine until he's emptied himself completely into my body, and then I collapse flat on my belly as he pulls out, sniffling.

Laurence groans and slowly lowers himself beside me, shushing me as he pulls my naked, crying, and sweating form into his arms. I rest my hand limply over his chest, reminding myself of our first lying naked in each other's arms on the beach... He was more naked then than he is now, but still.

"L-Laurence..." I mutter into his arm. He shushes me again and wipes the tears from my face, pulling a Premier Ball from his pocket, enlarging it, and releasing an Abra.

"Home, Pocus," he says. The Abra nods and clasps his hands together. There's a flash, a rush of wind, and suddenly, we're lying under the sheets of our room in the Hotel Richissime. My clothes are in the corner.

"I know, Shauna," he coos to me, kissing the top of my head. "But believe me, I would not have done it if I did not believe you would make an excellent mother."

He wipes away my tears and hugs me tightly, rocking me gently as I drift off.

"Laurence... I love you..."

He smirks and kisses me once again on the top of my head.

"I love you, too."

**(A/N: I think this might be my longest (and best) one yet!**

**Review, people! Tell me which of the five current chapters is your favorite and why!)**


	6. The Ultimate Question

**(A/N: I was about to deny this request, but at the last moment, I decided, what the heck! I'll step briefly out of my comfort zone and see what comes of it. :P**

**Don't forget to review, guys. For every reader that reads a chapter and doesn't review it, the national debt goes up $1000. #SaveAmericaToday**

**WARNING: The following chapter does **_**not**_** technically contain vore. However, what it **_**does**_** contain is close enough to vore to merit a mild warning. I'm reaaaaally stepping out of my comfort zone with this one, guys!**

**Enjoy!)**

_Entry 006: The Ultimate Question_

_Submitter: darkmoonrise312_

_Featuring: M Ditto x F Trainer_

"_Hey, Grandpa… where do Pokémon eggs come from?"_

My name is Julie. I'm 16 years old. I have brown hair I like to keep in pigtails, brown eyes, and the most adorable little freckles that pepper my cheeks. Right now, I'm laying awake in my bed, staring hard at the ceiling as I reflect on this question, which has disturbed me all day because it is the only question about Pokémon I can remember in my whole life that my grandfather, the owner of the Day Care Center that's built into our house, could not answer for me.

I asked him the question earlier this morning when I saw him walking by with a large healthy Eevee egg in his hands. He stopped short and blinked at me in surprise, and this alone was enough to make me furl my eyebrows. Usually, he would just chuckle and either tell me straight out or weave the answer in at the end of a story from his past. This time, though, he just gives me a strange look.

"_Eh… That's a good question, sweetie-pop. A really good question. I'm not too sure where they come from, sorry to say. Two Pokémon seem to be really getting along one night, and the next morning, there's a beautiful new egg between them. I guess I've never seen what happens in between!"_

That was what he told me, and I couldn't stop thinking about it all day! A mystery so great that even my Grandpa doesn't know it… If _he_ doesn't know it, I don't think _anyone_ does! If I could discover something that no one else knows, I could become famous overnight for unlocking one of the greatest mysteries of all time!

I kick my feet under the sheets, giggling with excitement; I can hardly wait! At midnight tonight, when I'm sure Grandpa is asleep and will stay sleep, I'm gonna sneak into the pen where we keep the Pokémon we care for and find out _exactly _how Pokémon eggs are made!

The night is frustratingly silent, and I take every couple of minutes to glance at my clock and see how close I am to midnight. Finally, after what feels like _forever_, I hear my Miltank alarm start to moo, and I almost scream with excitement! I hit the top of the clock to shut it off and jump right out of bed, adjust the dusty green Tangrowth pajamas I have on, and slowly and silently tiptoe out of my room. The heavy snoring and murmuring down the hall let's me know that Grandpa is fast asleep, and I grin as I sneak right by and down the stairs, careful that my bare feet don't make the wooden steps creak and groan too much.

In another minute, I've hit the ground level, still sneaking around, as if I'm a spy like the ones on tv that are always on a sensitive mission that means life or death for humanity, Pokémon kind, or both. I suppose this counts; I'm about to discover one of the greatest secrets of the world in my backyard! Gliding and shifting in the shadows of my dark house like a Greninja on the prowl, I stand to the side of the back door and slowly twist the knob, pulling it open a crack and letting air do the rest of the work in opening the loose-hinged door.

My bare feet step from hard wood onto cool grass, and I gasp at the chill of night outside of my warm house. I look around the expansive backyard we've turned into a haven for Trainers' Pokémon they can't or don't want to train themselves. Everything is asleep... The Onix is curled up, a could of Sudowoodo stand as still as trees, Grumpigs and Miltank, most of which belong to us, snort and squirm beside the house...

Then I hear it! A light yelp coming from the nearby grove! Something's awake in the pen, and I'll bet my last P that it's making an egg! I grin widely and run excitedly into the small circle of trees and brush, looking around. The yelping noises have gotten louder, and I know I'm close. Standing silently and using my ears, I narrow it down to just behind a big bush to my right...

I swallow hard and my heart begins to pounnd wildly in my chest. Right behind that bush is the greatest secret mankind has ever wondered about... Right now tonight, I'm about to unlock that secret and _finally_ get the answer to the question that's stumped my wise old Grandpa: where do Pokémon eggs come from?

I bite my bottom lip as I step lightly toward the bush, happy that I'm wearing my Tangrowth pajamas because I can easily blend in with the mushy bush. I carefully hide inside the big bush so I don't rustle it too much. The yelping is frantic and desperate now. It must take a lot of work to make an egg, and I can't believe that I'm moments away from seeing how.

Steeling my nerve, I take the deepest breath of my life. I peek through the bush...

My face is filled with unremitted excitement at first. When I look, everything in my brain stops. When I finally begin to process what I'm seeing, my excitement begins to wane. My smile withers into a surprised O-shape, and my eyes remain wide. I slide my hand up to cover my open mouth, and my cheeks suddenly begin to flare up.

In the little clearing right in front of this big bush... are two Espeons mating feverishly.

The male on top is a little bit dopey-looking, but the enraged lust on his face as he digs his claws into his lay's fur and thrusts super hard and fast is unmistakeable... The female beneath him looks like she's being turned inside-out, wailing and squirming beneath the dominant Eeveelution.

It's not the act that surprises me as much as it is the sheer... _aggression._ I've never seen two Pokémon mating before (looking at some, I didn't know it was possible), but I would have assumed since they're so bnright and active and cheery during the day, they'd be the same when they had sex. But this is almost too much, and... it's a little bit hot.

Two animals in something like their natural habitat, being as animalistic with each other as it gets... Wails and purrs of pain and primal pleasure that a human will never fully understand. Scratches, bites, and licks... And I'm the dirty little peeper who's watching it all. My hand needs little more persuasion to dip into my pajama bottoms and lightly play with my soft flower petals.

I shiver as I touch myself, but in the back of my mind, the gears are still turning. Grandpa said that two Pokémon get along the night before an egg pops up. These two seem to be getting along... I know it happens late at night, like now... And right now they're...

...

Oh my Arceus. _WHAT?!_ Pokémon eggs come from Pokémon having _**SEX?!**_

This is the secret that Pokémon Breeders have been hiding from us for centuries! This is the answer to the hardest question in the world! M-My eyes are opened and I can see everything so clearly! This explains it! _Everything_, even the _origin of the universe!_ In the beginning, the great nothingness had sex with itself and Arceus emerged as an egg! Then Arceus had sex with space and time to create Dialga and Palkia's eggs, _then_ committed hot incest with the great nothingness to make Giratina's! Then they _ALL_ were molested by-

Hey, wait a second... We don't have two Espeons in our care. Just one female.

...

...

_**STRAY!**_

"Hey, leave her alone, ya stinky stray!" I suddenly snap at the male Espeon, leaping from the bush and trying to wave him off. I surprise him and he stops, looking at me instead of running off. His lay faints in fright at my sudden appearance.

"You heard me! Shoo!" I hiss again at the dopey male Espeon, trying to jump and flick my arms to spook him. He seems disinterested in me and thrusts a couple more times into his unconscious lay, snarling with dissatisfaction at her stillness.

"Shoo, Espeon, SHOO!"

The male Espeon pulls out and turns toward me. I open my mouth to yell again, but my jaw drops as the 'Espeon' suddenly begins to melt, its soft fur revealed to be only an illusion as it gives way to shimmering jelly. The face devolves from an intelligent and lustful Espeon's visage to the blank and simple emotionless stare of a _Ditto..._

I blink my eyes rapidly, realizing that we _do_ have a Ditto here in our care. It looks into my face, and somehow, I can tell as its tiny eyes drift down to look at the rest of my body, including the little damp spot on my pajamas from when I was briefly touching myself.

"Ehehe... Sorry," I mutter. "I didn't think you were a Ditto; you're pretty good. And you, uh... really helped me out, with the whole, uh... fuckin' that Espeon and everythin'. Sorry again I scared her unconscious."

The Ditto begins to quiver and quickly expand, and I watch in shock as the Ditto begins to take a whole new shape: the Pokémon that my pajamas make me kind of look like: Tangrowth.

It pushes the unconscious Espeon aside and starts toward me, growling. Oh, Arceus... It wants _me!_ I slowly back away, yelling out as I fall backward into the bush. The Ditto-turned-Tangrowth strikes at once, several tendrils extending from its body and lashing out at me.

"No! No! Stop it!" I shout, fighting off the tendrils that grab at my arms and legs. I push myself out the other side of the bush and get up to start running, but one of the Tangroth vines lash out and catch my ankle. It yanks me off my feet and sends me face-first into the dirt.

Panic bounces around my mind as I flip to my back and try to pull my ankle free while the false Tangrowth pulls me back.. As it emerges from the bush and sets its heated stare upon me, it makes me so scared that I can't imagine what it might do to me...

"No! No!" I shout defiantly, still trying to kick and squirm away. My hands swat away his vines as they come for me, until those vines wrap around my wrists and hold them up above my head. I can't struggle anymore then. I lay and pant, watching as another thick, round-tipped vine snakes slowly and casually down to my face. It pokes my cheek and lips, and I try to turn my head away, but the vine is relentless, and eventually succeeds into slipping into my mouth.

Screaming through the thick tendril is useless... It's tough and spongey in my mouth when I bite down, so I can't cut it, but it tastes kinda like lettuce, so it's not so- Oh, Arceus! _It's thrusting in my mouth!_

I squeak through the vine and try to turn my head, but there's no mistaking the feeling of the vine tip hitting the back of my throat ever couple of seconds. It's forcing me to give it oral! ... I think.

Everything tenses up as another vine emerges and slips down to poke my thigh, then my belly, and then slide into my pajama bottoms. My gasp catches in my throat as the oddly incredible sensation of a Tangrowth vine against my damp little petals begins to roll up through my body. I twitch and squirm, blushing madly at the sight of the vine fishing around in my bottoms.

"A-Ah, stop it..!" I try toyelp weakly as my legs start to get really shaky. The words come out muffled and sound like nonsense through the vine thrusting in my mouth. Whether it underIt doesn't listen, and just keeps on toying and touching me... I-It's making me really wet...

My toes curl up as the false Tangrowth finally slips the intrusive tendril out of my bottoms, the tip slick and shimmery with my juices. The transformed Ditto growls and thrusts the vine in my mouth a little deeper than necessary, stretching my throat a little and making me gag. The pain makes me squeeze a couple of tears out of my eyes, and I start to struggle and squirm again.

I hear the low groan of Ditto simulating the noises of a Tangrowth. Somehow... I can tell it's enjoying my discomfort. I tremble and whimper at the idea that this sadistic Ditto is punishing me for interrupting its time with that Espeon... My attention comes back to the present as the tendril whose tip is wet with my dew dips back into my bottoms, pushing them down my legs. And no matter how much I yell or squirm, there's no stopping what's happening to me. I start to cry as I realize how helpless I am. The tendril that stole my bottoms sets them aside, then brings itself right back to my folds, eagerly flicking against me, toying with my body.

All of a sudden, that vine that's around my ankle suddenly pulls me up into the air by that ankle, hanging me upside-down for me to start yelling and flailing again. The pliable vines adjust easily, and my mouth and kitty lips are still being mercilessly violated. To make everything worse, the vines that hold my arms helplessly above my head move up into the sleeves of my nightshirt, skim briefly over my breasts, and emerge out of the hem. The tendrils fold against the outer part of my top, and then in one motion, they slip it right down my topsy-turvy body, over my head, and flick it aside with my bottoms.

"No!" I try to scream through my forced meal as the transformed Ditto strips me naked.

My tears drip down to the ground as the vines go right back to binding and restraining my wrists like before. Nothing of me is hidden from it. I'm completely at this Ditto's mercy. Two more vines emerge from the jungle of them that make up its body, and they begin to play with my breasts, which are rather big for my age. They made my friends are jealous and the local boys drool, and I thought having big boobs was awesome, until right now, as the vines wrap around them and _squeeze. Oh, Arceus.._. The feeling of violation gets even stronger... And so does the pleasure.

I squeeze my eyes shut again and blush as this warm intrusive feeling makes me wetter than I've ever been able to make myself... It's amazingly scary... I bite my lip and choke on a gasp, gagging again as the Ditto-Tangrowth shoves the tendril in my mouth briefly down into my throat again. I blink rapidly as the blood rushing to my head makes me feel faint. Detecting I've had enough of being upside-down, the ankle vine lowers me down again, and all of the vines release my body at once, letting me lie tiredly, without binds. I sit up and look into the 'Tangrowth's' blank eyes before starting to scoot on my naked bum away from it. I don't get far at all before it strikes again.

Two tendrils take my ankles. Two more take my wrists. All of them pull me quickly toward the main body, the large mess of thick vines that Tangrowth is known for, and I scream as I'm pulled _into_ this mess of vines, the body shifting all of its viney tentacles to make way for me, and closing and retangling these tentacles once I'm deep inside of its body. This can't be what the inside of a Tangrowth looks like, but I have no idea why it seems so appropriate.

"W-What are you doing?! Stop it! Help! He- Mmph!"

With my mouth free again, I try to call for help, but before I can get many words out, my mouth is stuffed with thick, wet vine again. I gasp with surprise as I taste myself, realizing that the vine in my mouth is the one that was teasing my flower meanwhile. Unable to move and utterly surrounded in darkness, I cry out and groan as the vine thrusts just like the last one did. I start to shiver as spongey vines slowly caress my arms, belly, and thighs, then scream out in pure shock through my full mouth as I feel another tendril dive between my legs and drive its tip up into my pussy, all the way to my cervix.

I never had sex. It just stole my virginity. E-Eugh..! This can't be happening! I grunt as this vine begins to thrust in rhythm with the one in my mouth, pounding against my cervix, which feels like multiple warm punches in the gut. I bite down on the spongey tendril in my mouth, knowing it's hopeless trying to cut it, but trying to stave off the growing heat and pressure being forced onto my core. I start to squeeze my eyes shut, but they widen again as another vine comes up behind me, pushing and prodding my tight little puckered star.

I shake my head and shout through the vine, but the Ditto-Tangrowth doesn't care. The vine slowly pushes up into my ass, making me groan with the incredible pleasure and burning pain it brings me. It forces more tears out of my eyes and makes my body shake with the hot pain ripping me up. I feel more of its vines starting top curl in around me, caressing my soft naked skin, wrapping and squeezing my breasts, tickling my feet, and trying to get my hands to slide against them as the rest of the intrusive vines destroy my body,

I feel something swelling in all of my violated orifices. The tips of the vines are growing more spherical and bulbous, and they start to thrust even harder. Everything goes blurry as I'm forcibly thrown over the edge of orgasm, flailing and pulling against my binds as I tremble and shake. Moments later, the tips of those intrusive vines open up and burst, pouring hot and sticky 'liquid pollen' as it's called in many Grass-type Pokémon, right into every space in my body that it'll fit in. As I'm flooded to bursting and forced to swallow the thick, planty essence, the rest of the vines around me begin to burst and paint my body shiny and milky with the ick. Then it all goes black...

...

...

When I wake up, it's gone. It's early morning as I slowly start back to the house, limping, shaking, and crying. As I re-enter the house, I immediately jump into the shower, washing my body clean of every trace of 'Tangrowth cum', and then covering my face and reflecting on just how I felt about what happened to me... So much pain...

I fall back asleep afterward, naked on the bed since I forgot to get my pajamas. When I wake up again, much of the pain is gone, but the soreness is almost as bad, and I try not to limp as much as I shakily start down the stairs. I see him sitting and drinking his coffee in the living room, and I stop on the middle of the stairwell, calling out to him.

"G-Grandpa?"

He looks up from his drink and smiles at me, then gives me a curious look at my following question:

"Where can I catch a Ditto?"

**(A/N: Review, peoples! There are six more ideas lined up! I've decided that every tenth chapter, I'm going to do something that was sort of suggested early on: that Shauntal give us a self-insert piece. :D**

**I'd like your thoughts on what this first self-insert piece should entail, since I haven't quite decided what I'm gonna do yet.**

**Till next time! Bye!)**


	7. A Sticky Situation

**(A/N: Welcome back! Another day, another little piece of erotica. n_n Today's tale comes to you from a PM'd submission from yrsd. I wish I could have found a way to tie this one in with 'I Love Rain' and 'The Magic of Distraction', but alas, I'm not **_**that**_** brilliant yet.**

**So just to let you know, you guys should assume that this is set in a reality alternate to the ones where Calem and Shauna exist in the previous chapters.**

**Ready? Go!)**

_Entry 007: A "Sticky" Situation_

_Submitter: yrsd_

_Featuring: BrightTomorrowShipping (Calem x Shauna)_

This... I can't even... Sigh...

Over the several months I've known her, I've seen her do some downright silly (stupid) stuff, but this... This just takes the whole damn cake.

She called me in the middle of the night, saying that she was in a jam and needed my help really quickly. Since I can't say no to Shauna's pouty face (or the little twinge of arousal it gives me), I agree to go help her. I sneak by my mom's room, tiptoe out onto the moonlit Vaniville walk in my pajamas, and walk a couple doors down to Shauna's house. Would you believe that I find that her 'jam' is that she's _literally jammed into the pet flap on her front door?_

"Shauna, seriously?" I groan with disappointment. Her animated eyes look away in shame.

"I-I can explain!" she starts. This should be good... "I was playing with my Goodra in the house. I know my parents said not to, because she made everything sticky, but they're on an overnight business trip right now, and I thought I could just play and clean everything up before they got back!"

"Uh huh..." I press for her to continue her tale. She tries to squirm a little before continuing.

"She- *rmph!* She showed me how pliable and gooey she was by fitting her entire body through the doggy door we have for Luma, our Furfrou. I figured that there was no possible way _I _couldn't fit through the doggy door, if Goodra could. So I climbed in, and got stuck... Then I called you on my Xtransceiver, waited a minute, and now here you are!"

Figures. I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. "Why is it always me that you call to help you with this stuff?"

"You were the only one available! I tried calling Serena, but she's sick, Tierno's probably asleep, and Trevor's super-busy with stuff he can't drop! Come on, Calem, just pull me! I need a super-strong yank to get me loose, I think."

I roll my eyes, but I have to concede. Like I said, there's no way I could ever say say no to Shauna, because my lust won't let me. Everything about Shauna makes me crazy: that sunny smile, peppy attitude, and especially her signature tiny denim shorts... I dream about Shauna on occassion, a fact that I keep to myself, of course...

I come up to her and she lifts her arms up to me. I take her firmly just under the wrists. "Ready?"

I take a moment to ready my muscles and slowly count backwards from three in my head before I pull on Shauna's arms with all my might. Both of us groan and growl with the strain, but when I'm finally forced to let go, I find that she hasn't moved an inch!

"Ugh... Let me try from the other side. Is the door open?"

Shauna nods, and whines with discomfort as the door is opened and she swings with it. I hold back a laugh as I step into Shauna's house, glancing briefly around her goo-soaked living room. Jeez... I suppose she's going to ask me to stick around and help me clean up her mess, too, and I'm not going to be able to refuse that, either... I sigh and turn back toward Shauna to reach for her ankles and try to pull her in the other direc- ... Her ass. That perfect little denim-clad ass is_ right there._

It's all I can do not to slap it. As I bite my lip and hold back those primal urges, I consider the situation. Shauna's stuck in a doggy door. Her lower body is totally vulnerable... It's like a gift from Arceus.

"Caleeeeem! Are you gonna pull me or not?" Shauna whines, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"O-Oh, yeah! Yeah... You ready?" I stammer, grabbing her ankles.

She wiggles her toes and hums. "Mm hm!"

I swallow hard and shake my head to clear my thoughts. This isn't right. I need to get Shauna out and get back home before I do something stupid. Gritting my teeth, I pull on Shauna's ankles just as hard as I did her wrists. I expect her to move at least a little, but... nothing.

"Shauna, you didn't budge! You're really stuck in there good..."

I rub my sore hands and open the door again, going back to Shauna's front side and squinting down at her. Something's not right... I kneel beside Shauna and look at where her body meets the pet door. Her shirt's in the way, so I start to pull it up slightly.

"Eep! Calem!" Shauna squeaks shyly, pulling the hem of her shirt back down again. I jump back and flinch.

"Ah! Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, my shirt!" Shauna responds, looking back at me with an indignant blush. "You were trying to peek at my boobies, you pervy bird!"

My eyes go wide and my entire face warms at her accusation. I wasn't even thinking about her breasts, but of course, _now_ I am! "N-No, don't be silly, Shauna! I was trying to see where you're wedged in!"

"Oh... Okay, go ahead!" She smiles and straightens herself out again. I sigh and wait for my blush to calm. Jeez... Everything about Shauna gets me all hot and bothered... When I'm composed, I lift her shirt slightly again, looking closely at where her skin meets the portal. I notice that her skin and the perimeter of the doggy door are slightly shiny with pinkish goo... Of course.

"...Shauna, you're glued into the pet door," I diagnose flatly. She looks back at me curiously, so I explain my theory. "Goodra are immune to the stickiness of their own goo. It makes them slick to themselves, and sticky to everything else. It's like sweat to them. That, and the fact that Goodra have no bones, is the reason yours was able to fit through this little doggy door. When _you_tried to come through it right after Goodra, you got stuck to the goo that it left behind around the doggy door. That's why you're stuck, Shauna."

The adorable look of embarrassed realization that blooms on her face as I explain is priceless. I chuckle and pat her on the head. "Don't fret, Shauna. We'll get you out. I have a plan."

I have a plan? Shauna beams brightly at me, and I just start talking some more even though I have no idea where these words are coming from. "Like I said, sweat makes you pretty slick. I bet if we can make you really sweat, you'll melt that Goodra goop and slip right out!" Where are these words coming from?!

Shauna puts on a serious face and starts to flail her arms, and I assume she's kicking out her legs on the other side of the door. She tires in moments. "I don't think this will make me sweat, Calem."

"Don't worry, Shauna. I have the perfect plan to make you sweat in this position. You'll have to trust me, alright?" I say with a smile.

My brain has just caught up with my boner. And now that it has, I'm suddenly super-nervous. "I... n-need you to take your shirt off, Shauna."

"What?! W-Why?" She blushes and glares at me. "You just want to see my boobies! You really are a pervy bir-"

I put my finger over her lips and shush her. My boner is taking over for my brain. I can tell, because if my brain was in control, I'd be curled up in a flaming ball of blushing and shame if she snapped at me for telling her to take off her shirt. My boner thinks much more coolly.

"Your sweat will soak into your shirt. We need your skin to be bare so you can actually be slick. Trust me."

Shauna knots her brows and blushes brighter, but nods. I take my finger from her lips, and she closes her eyes as she holds herself up for long enough to slip her shirt up over her head and set it down before setting her hands on the ground again. She lifts one up to cross over her perky little breasts, but not before I get a quick peek at the soft little mounds with their dark, peaked nipples. "I-It's cold, Calem... And what if someone sees me like this?"

"No one's on the streets. Everyone is asleep. You'll be out in minutes, at most. Just trust me, Shauna."

She pouts, but nods once. I slowly open Shauna's door again, step inside, and close it again. My eyes fall upon that wondrous ass again...

"I'm gonna take your shorts and panties off, Shauna."

"WHAT?!"

"Shush! You don't want to wake anyone up! And it's so nothing soaks, remember?"

"...O-Okay... This is so embarrassing, Calem! You can't tell anyone!"

"Trust me, this is just between us..." I reach under to unbutton her shorts, my hands starting to tremble a little as they slowly slide her little shorts and panties down her legs. My erection pushes painfully against the front of my pajama pants, and I have to grind my teeth to keep from groaning as I'm graced by the heavenly sight of Shauna's soft tan little cheeks and the tight folds they frame. I see Shauna's toes curl and hear her whimper from the other side of the door.

"I'm naked, Calem... What is it you're gonna do to make me sweat? I don't get-" Shauna stops suddenly, and I can almost sense the sudden look of realization blooming on her naïve face. "No! C-Calem, you can't do that to me!" I hear her squeak quietly.

My brain is saying I've gone too far. To go further would jeopardize our friendship. She's an innocent virgin, and I could scar her. But my boner's in control, and it's telling me everything will work out. She'll love it, I'll love it, and we'll be more than friends, like I always dreamed... With no more motivation needed, I boldly reach out my hand and glide two of my fingers against her slit.

I almost lose it when her pussy twitches under my touch, and from there, I can't stop. Her protests and shouts are lost in my ears as I caress and stroke her tender folds, watching as the delicate flower opens up to reveal the beautiful dewy pink petals within. That wonderful scent... My actions become feral and frantic, and instead of simply stroking shyly, my fingers are delving desperately into her juicy snatch as deep as they can while her lower body squirms in front of me. I dip my head in to give her a testing lick, and she yelps.

"C-Calem..." she groans shakily. She's not telling me to stop anymore. My head dives in again, sealing my lips against her wetness and letting my tongue have a grand old time of exploring her. Her frantic squirming in front of me makes me ache with lust, and I don't take long before I pull back away with a parting kiss. I've got to have her.

Biting my lip, I frantically fishing my hard length out of my bottoms. I wince every time I feel it throb with strengh in my grip. There's no stopping me now... I grip Shauna's hips to keep her from squirming, then I come forward to press my tip against her folds. She tenses up and whines softly, but she doesn't say no. I close my eyes and push forward, stopping at her pure barrier and hesitating for a couple of moments before drawing in a brave breath and forcing myself forward, puhsing past her hymen and hilting inside of her.

I can hear her yelp on the other side of the door, and my hands caress her hips to calm her, and myself. My eyes slowly close, and I start to move my hips, thrusting slowly, but firmly. I hiss softly as the warmth and pleasure overtake me, and with Shauna's moans and whimpers flowing into my ear from the other side of the door, I quickly lose myself in the feeling and can't hold myself back.

My thrusts become hard and steady, and though I slow up a little when I start to rattle the door, I can tell from the sound of my hips clapping against her perfect ass and her long moans outside that I'm being rough, and that she likes it.

I give her little spanks on occassion to listen to her whimper and feel her soft, perfect flesh ripple underneath my hand. She squirms deliciously, but I keep her steady and continue to pump my hips, watching my slick shaft disappear over and over into her pretty pink flower. I'm so lost in this incredible pleasure, that I lose track of time, closing my eyes and just letting there be me and her body, the sound of flesh clapping against flesh, the beautiful noises her mouth makes...

I notice something's different when she starts to move and shift a little. Opening my eyes, I look down and my throat tightens at the glossy sheen that shimmers on her back. She's sweating! I quickly pull out of her and take her hips.

"Arms forward, Shauna, I'm gonna pull you again!"

She meeps as I tug her by her hips and she starts to slide back into her house the way she came, the sticky Goodra goop melted away just like he predicted. Eventually, she's fully inside, and the pet flap closes. Her naked, sweating body lies panting on the floor for a few moments before she sits up on her knees and looks toward me. Her blush is brighter than I've ever seen, and she's smiling shyly.

"W-Wow, Calem, I..." she starts breathlessly, looking away. "I didn't like it at first, and I was scared, but... it felt really good. And it got me free. But now that I think about it... Why couldn't you have just poured water on me from the sink or something?"

There's a long silence between us before I answer by leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. She hums and purrs softly as my hands explore her slick, shiny body, and apparently forgets the question she just asked. I rise to my feet and pull her to hers, one of my hands playing with one tender nipple while the other gently fondles her little pillowy rump. That second hand eventually shifts and eagerly toys with her secret bead, causing her to yelp deliciously.

I smile and pull Shauna toward her sofa, desperate and determined to spend all night inside of her, loving her, learning with her, since we're both new to sex... All the things we can try... Just imagining her cute embarrassed face as she tries to get her positioning just right is almost enough to finish me off... I can already see and hear her furling her eyebrows, pouting, and whimpering cutely as she tries to find just the right way to buck her hips and ride me... crying out in absolute bliss as I slam as hard into her as I can, giving me a wide-eyed curious look as she finishes me off with her mouth and considers the flavor of semen... This is gonna be a good night!

In a bold fit of excitement, I lift Shauna up and toss her squealing body onto the sofa, then reality ensues as I hear the loud _SQUISH _sound. I noticed this as I came in, but didn't think it'd be relevant.

Her living room is soaked in pink goop.

Shauna shivers and makes a disgusted noise as she gets up from the sticky, drippy, gooey mess I just tossed her into. My world crumbles.

"I'm sorry, Shauna! I-I completely forgot that the room was a mess!" My boner takes over again. "We could go upstairs to clean you up in the shower if you'd like..."

Shauna pouts and nods, and I cheer inwardly. "Y-Yeah, I need a shower real quick... I don't think we're gonna have time to... k-keep going, you know? I gotta clean this place up or my parents will kill me... and I-I don't think I can do it all on my own..."

Oh, no. I bite my lip as Shauna slowly looks up into my eyes and gives me the saddest pouty face I've ever seen. It's even more effective with her naked in front of me.

"A-Alright... I guess I can stay and help," I sigh...

"Yay! I'm gonna go clean myself up! You go ahead, get some water and washcloths, then get started!"

Shauna runs up and gives me a hug. I don't know if she means to, but she squeezes my dick between her thighs and the suddenness of the feeling almost makes me collapse. A soft, parting kiss on the lips, and then she zooms off to go up the stairs.

I look around the room and sigh... I half-fucked her in a doggy door, and now she's making me help her clean her goo-covered living room. Why does loving her have to be so complicated?

**(A/N: Trololol. :P **

**I'm gonna have fun with the next one! Steven Stone x Cynthia! (DarkMetalShipping) Review, guys!)**


	8. One Side of the Half Moon Pt 1

**(A/N: Back, again! Remember when I said it'd only be about a chapter a week? That's null for a while! :D I'm fully committed to SAA until about Thanksgiving, when I've got to work on something else for a while. Enjoy these speedy chapters while they last! If you've got ideas, NOW is the time to send them in for me to consider! If you wait too long, your wait to see them written will be even longer!**

**This particular entry is going to have a little less erotica, because the entire chapter is in tribute to a very well-known book! However, there's a very specific reference somewhere hidden in the chapter that will surely give it away once you read it, **_**if**_** you've read the book it's referencing!**

**The first person to PM me (reviews don't qualify) with the book this entry is in tribute to will have their idea jumped to the front of the queue and posted as the chapter right after this one. If you're already in the queue for an idea you've submitted (poke-lover1995, LDSAuthor2013, yamato2706, The Pokemon Otaku), then that idea you've already submitted will jump in the queue. But if it's someone other than those four, you'll have to have an idea to submit along with the answer to this challenge!**

**Ready... Set... Aaaaaaaand... GO!)**

_Entry 008: One Side of the Half Moon (Pt. 1: Ms. Sinnoh's Fall)_

_Submitter: Space-Time_

_Featuring: DarkMetalShipping (Steven Stone x Cynthia)_

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a better one. Almost every sliver of wisdom her grandmother, as life-smart as she is book-smart, so lovingly instilled in her soul clung to the young symbol of Sinnoh, but this one in particular seemed so jarringly wrong that she had to personalize it. She correctly assumed at the time that the clever old matron was subtlely and playfully implying that her young champion should seek out a rich husband. It is another truth, after all, although not universally acknowledged, that rich men and young women go together like Mantine and Remoraid. This is according to she herself, and if you know anything about Remoraid or Mantine, you know that's not a positive comparison.

This draconic ideal, offered in jest and mutated in spite and sarcasm, surged to the mind's forefront of one Cynthia Carolina, the first female (and currently reigning) Champion of the Sinnoh Pokémon League, the day she was to attend the annual World League Convention. Invited personally by one of her best friends and cousin, Caitlin of the Unova Elite Four, Cynthia made the flight to Unova in good spirits. Since the phoned invitation, during which the aristocratic psychic dropped a little hint to her about the result of this year's Mr. (or Ms.) Pokémon poll.

Every year, all the regions represented at the Convention poll their citizens to decide on the one Trainer who has done the most for the world of Pokémon. Every year, the winner has been male. The drastic question is on everyone's lips every year: "Who's Mr. Pokémon?" The fact that Caitlin peppered in the possibility of a diversion from this norm was not lost on Cynthia. It wasn't meant to be. She knew Cynthia was smart enough to catch the hint.

For Cynthia, the Convention started well. The entire Sinnoh entourage, with Cynthia at the head, of course, strolled proudly into Caitlin's massive villa in Undella Town. The normally strong and silent estate was jarringly out of character, filled to the brim with music and an unintelligble cacophony of conversation. Cynthia greeted her wealthy and reserved cousin with an upbeat and unladylike squeal paired with a big hug, while Caitlin folded into the embrace and answered with a tired look, a silent shadow of a smile, and a respectful kiss on the cheek. It was the best she could do, Cynthia knew.

While all the others begin to diffuse into the crowd and acquaint themselves with friends from across the land and sea, Cynthia stays by Caitlin's side, and the two cousins chat about the various goings-on in their respective regions and lives. Cynthia spoke excitedly about her crusade through the Sinnoh region, and even reaching her influential caresses beyond, to empower young female and underprivelaged Trainers to never back down or think themselves lesser than the well-offs and the males that dominate the battling industry in Sinnoh. Since her ascent three years ago, many such had come to usurp her title with purchased power or clever strategies that quickly fall apart once her passion for her Pokémon hit the field. Those three years have changed her.

Caitlin was not offended; she knew Cynthia did not package her with those who she acerbically defined as 'wealthy'. Besides the family bias, Cynthia acknowledged that rich men and rich women were two different creatures. The young paper-thin psychic did little more these days than eat, sleep, and recite memorized scripts to challengers. Cynthia found in both admirable and saddening that a girl she knew was as passionate and expressive as she was could be locked in a shell of her own making because of her powers and the untold awful event they caused some years ago.

Conversation does not last much longer before it becomes time to crown Mr. (or Ms.) Pokémon. Caitlin bid adieu to the charming feminist to go toward the spiral staircase rising from the center of the majestic foyer. Demonstrating her incredible psychic prowess, she lifts a small wine glass and a smaller spoon, and with a single light tap, sends an extrasensory reverberation from herself through the spoon, into the glass, and behind the eyes of everyone in a seventy-five yard radius. The feeling is not uncomfortable, but more than enough to draw the attention of everyone in the villa. Even guests from the backyard enter into the foyer with curiosity in their eyes, and within minutes, every invited guest from every region melts into the crowded conglomerate all focused solely on Caitlin.

"Friends," she starts softly, though easily heard in everyone's ears. Raising her voice would upset her temperament, so she much prefers mass telepathic communication. It's easier. "We are all gathered here today for one reason and one reason only: to celebrate the continued success of the dream of a man, and the strength of his Pokémon."

Applause. Cynthia smiles.

"The Pokémon League is more than an organization. It is a message to all young Trainers that they can be the very best, and a mission to those same young Trainers to pursue that end unceasingly. It is a warning to the terrorists all around us who would do harm to that mission, and the weight on the backs of the fools who would ignore that warning."

More applause. Some, Cynthia included, hoot and cheer. She knew well what it was like to deal with such terrorists.

"And so every year at this, the World League Convention, we honor those who have shown exemplary demonstration of the mission and message of the Pokémon League, naming them the Mr. or Ms. of their region. Then, among them, we crown the noblest of the noble. The strongest of the strong. The best of the best: Mr. or Ms. Pokémon."

Like a Whismur using Round, the magnitude of applause increases with each break. Most of the crowd is cheering and whistling now in place of applause, and Caitlin smiles softly, taking a stack of envelopes from a young man who walks up to her. Mr. Kanto and Ms. Johto are shoo-ins: Lance and Clair, the Dragon Master cousins who have zealously persecuted Team Rocket into extinction within the sister regions. Cynthia smiles and claps for them as they accept their crown and tiara, then pays special attention to the presentation speech for Mr. Hoenn, her smile fading.

"The recipient for the title of Mr. Hoenn has, for many years, demonstrated his appreciation for the Pokémon Trainer. The myriad of nifty devices he has played a primary role in creating, advertising, and even personally distributing throughout the world, but especially in his home region, has more than certainly earned Steven Stone the title of Mr. Hoenn."

Cynthia is the only one who doesn't clap as the tall silver-haired youngman strolls up to Caitlin, holding his head tall and his face cold as he dips his head to accept his crown. Steven D. Stone... She sees his 'products' as overpriced digital knick-knacks that enhance, not empower; made for the rich and powerful to oppress the real hard workers. He burrows intrusive mines into the earth, hoarding precious stones when his family is already vastly wealthy. His Pokémon, his wealth, all given to him by his father, trained for months at most, and maintained through uniform regimens and devious strategies in battle, not heart-to-heart training and heart-to-heart battling.

She attempts to scorch him with her eyes as he moves to his place beside Clair. He turns his head and their eyes meet. He stares right into Cynthia's fiery orbs, but his face does not respond to her glower other than to loft a thin dark brow. Caitlin speaks again.

"This year's Ms. Sinnoh has been waiting for this moment since she became a Trainer. Growing up in a land dominated by the ideas of men, she swam upstream, defied all expectations, and cleared a path for the woman in Sinnoh by becoming the region's first female Champion, currently three years running. The most prominent women's activist in the world today, give it up for my favorite cousin, Cynthia Carolina."

The indignance she feels toward her personal antithesis momentarily melts under her own blush as she makes her way up to her straight-faced cousin, giving her a warm before letting her put the tiara atop her head. With no little twinge of reluctance, she takes it upon herself to stand beside _him_, keeping her eyes forward and her form tense as Mr. Unova and Mr. Kalos, Alder and Ramos, are awarded their crowns. His scrutinizing sidelong look-over is not lost on Cynthia, and the fact he is scanning her makes her nearly huff with anger.

"These six great men and women were chosen as their region's representatives almost half a year ago. Very recently, the votes for this year's Mr. or Ms. Pokémon were tallied, and the results are in. Feel free to hold your breaths."

Caitlin slowly opens the last envelope. The Sinnoh Champion lets her eyes fall shut with a smile, ready to accept the scepter and become the first ever Ms. Pokémon. Ready to change the face of the Pokémon world. Ready to-

"It's a tie. With exactly 6,718,151 votes apiece, Cynthia Carolina and Steven Stone are this year's Mr. _and _Ms. Pokémon."

To say that Cynthia was shocked and enraged would be an understatement. She didn't win. She didn't lose. She's stuck in limbo with _Steven Stone._ Her senses are numbed and chilled such that there's no response to the wild applause and the cheering stupefied faces. She forces herself to step forward after Steven toward Caitlin, her throat tight and her stance completely tense. She barely hears what Caitlin starts to say before speaking up for herself. "No!"

The psychic pauses mid-word and turns her eyes to look curiously at her cousin, as does Steven, everyone present at the Convention, and she's certain, the entire viewing world. Even the air seems to take a curious stillness to hear the young Champion out.

"No, no, no! This is unacceptable! I refuse to share this title with a tyrant who has done nothing to earn it!"

Concerned murmuring blooms, and Caitlin silently warns her cousin to calm down, but there's stopping her. "He's avaricious and vain! Everything he has he's been given! He cares more for his own profit than his own Pokémon! And-"

"Say what you will about me," Steven suddenly interrupts, his voice calm, but risen above Cynthia's for a brief moment. Just listening to his haughty quiet drawl makes her blood boil. "But don't ever say that I don't love my Pokémon above all else. If I were to say you were a piteous shrew that preyed on the emotions of young poor women instead of _truly _contributing to their well-being, you would-"

It was the smack heard 'round the world. The entire Convention draws in a collective gasp of surprise as Ms. Sinnoh soundly strikes Mr. Hoenn across the face with an open palm. Even Caitlin's eyes almost fully open. The blonde activist's offended gaze does not waver as Steven recovers from the blow, rubbing his face, even though there's little that can help the red blemish rising in the shape of Cynthia's soft, slender hand on his cheek.

"...You would most likely do exactly what you just did," Steven finishes, his voice kept at the same level calmness. "I was not as spontaneous and crass. I would never tell such a brazen lie, nor would I strike a fellow prominent member of this Convention, and I would ask that you show me the same courtesy."

"You don't deserve that courtesy, Stone. That slap in the face was coming to you eventually, and I'm glad it was me who could deliver. You represent everything I hate."

"Utility? Convenience?"

"Pride. Greed. It's people like you that make people like me rise up." Steven's expression shifts from cold to curious, but Cynthia can hardly tell the difference. "That's why I'm making a stand right now, for all the girls and underprivelaged Trainers that have been oppressed by you! There's only one way we can settle this. Steven Stone, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle for this title."

Immediate response. There's some concerned murmuring, some cries of outrage that this colossally historic event is being besmirched, but the majority cheers and applauds the idea, because the sight of two of the strongest Trainers in the world going at it is too convincing to oppose. Cynthia presses on.

"If I win, you must not only relinquish your title of Mr. Pokémon, but you must publically renounce yourself as the strongest Trainer in the world, which you so brazenly declared after Red's disappearance. Your strength is fabricated and your methods are cold, and I'm going to show you what I've shown every challenger that's like you: that there is no substitute for true connection with your Pokémon!"

Mr. Hoenn adjusts his tie. "I accept your challenge and your conditions. If _I_ win, you will relinquish your title of Ms. Pokémon, of course, but not only that..."

Cynthia is tempted to slap Steven again as he steps forward to whisper in her ear, even more so when she hears just what his condition is. But she's fired up enough to accept his terms immediately, eager and confident that she can bring down the patron saint of wealthy tyrants and finally prove to the world that her cause is righteous and that her love for her Pokémon will pull her through.

...

...

Pure shock and despair fill her eyes as she watches her Garchomp collapse with exhaustion, unable to battle. Half of the gathered crowd erupt into thundrous celebration over the result of the match. He beat her. Quite handily. She was able to bring down three of his Pokémon, but his Metagross was directly responsible for surgically defeating all six of her Pokémon after Steven picked apart her strategy and struck brutally and relentlessly at the weaknesses in Cynthia's arsenal with switches, feints, and dirty suicide maneuvers, until she just couldn't go on anymore.

Her world shatters into a hazy blur as she's forced to accept that she lost the battle she issued the challenge for, has to give up the title she's worked so hard to earn, and...

...

That evening, she stepped onto the wrong plane, refusing to tell her friends and coworkers why she was going toward Hoenn on the same plane _he's _traveling on. Her heart was cold and hard the entire plane ride, the limousine escort, where she sat as far away from Steven in the back as she could, and every step her honor forced her to take as she arrived into Mossdeep. All this while was Ms. Sinnoh forced to listen to thundrous applause from the citizens of Hoenn whose representative did their region proud, and murmur and boo at that bitch who slapped him and then subsequently lost miserably. Why she was there was an afterthought.

Neither of them said a word to each other until they both had slipped their shoes off at the door of Steven's lovely estate, had a lovely quiet meal fully prepared upon arrival, then retreated to Steven's quarters for the night.

"Don't fight."

Mr. Hoenn's face is cold and stony and Ms. Sinnoh's is withdrawn and morose as his steady hands casually begin to undress her. Like a doll, she does not resist or contribute, allowing herself to be dressed down. Her hands regain sentience briefly, clinging to the soft and pure innocence of her white cotton panties as he moves to remove them, but Steven's strength withers her weakened will, and the modest undergarments are taken from her, leaving her with nothing.

Cynthia keeps her eyes down as he prompts her toward the bed with a gentle hand on her back, the lightest of pushes. Her mind screams for her to lash out and resist, to show him that he can't break her, but he already has, and she agreed to this. The most she can do now is just accept it, letting her naked skin be graced by the piteous caress of silken bedding as she sinks into it.

Her eyes stare out of his curtained window at the half-moon in the night sky, taking note of the missing portion, discovering the outlined shift of lightlessness that denotes the presence of this dark half, and staring until it's deceptively smooth-looking appearance is clear in her sight before she finally turns her gaze toward the bright side of the moon, admiring its many scars, despite its soft and gentle pallor.

Her attention shifts back to the situation at hand, and she looks back to Steven, who had undressed himself in the time she spent elsewhere. Icily submitting to his touch, she allows herself to be turned away from him, standing on her knees with her hands on her thighs, to look at the masterfully-crafted oaken headboard and the crystal-clear mirror hanging above it. A strong arm wraps around her midriff, holding her steady as a telltale intrusive pressure quickly fits itself inside of her, sapping the last of her will.

Her teeth grit and a low hiss escapes her upon penetration, but the pleasure quickly becomes stale, and she follows his lead of not uttering a sound - even his breath is soft, warm and silent against her ear. The only sound being made comes from the steady clapping of his skin against hers. His hands move to hold her gently by the hips and are content to remain there, not roaming her body lewdly or disrespecting her by trying to get her to enjoy this.

Ms. Sinnoh's grip on the flow of time had wavered since her loss to Steven, and she doesn't know how long it takes for her to start to crack, but it happens, and she feels it in her chest: withering discomfort. The cracks in her icy defenses allows a soft huff to escape, and her eyebrows twist up in response to this ill sensation in her chest.

She lost.

"N-Nnh..."

Mr. Hoenn's gentle palm on the center of her back bends her forward, hands joining her knees in sinking into the tender silk, long blonde curls falling like curtains around her lowered head trying to hide her shame. He would have none of it. Steven gently runs her hair behind her ears and tilts her chin up to look at the mirror again.

There's a disoriented and confused woman looking back at her, wondering where she went wrong. How did she lose? She was supposed to show the world that loving and believing in your Pokémon could triumph over empty loveless strategy, as she had for the past three years. She disappointed her supporters. She embarrassed her region.

And now she's Steven Stone's bitch.

It hits her mind like a Giga Impact empowered by a Confuse Ray, in that even after the damage in done, she still doesn't know _what _hit her. Nevertheless, it hits her hard enough to crumple her arms out from under her, falling to her elbows and arching her back toward the floor. Her eyes stay on her own devastated face until she can't bear to support herself anymore.

Steven come forward as she collapses, laying flat atop her before turning then on their sides and remain persistent in his firm, yet merciful thrusts. Ms. Sibboh feels in the subtle shifting of the sheets that he has brought up his lower arm to prop himself up on his elbow, while the other tenderly grasps her risen hip to hold her steady as she writhes and groans in emotional agony. Cynthia squeezes her eyes shut and grits her teeth, feeling her soul shatter to a greater degree with each dull impact of his pelvis against the beatiful curve of her flawless bottom.

And while she collapses mentally, he is utterly silent until the very last moment, when an airy sigh and a final firm hilting thrust accompanies the telltale pulsing of his warm release filling the condom that separates them.

Cynthia cries into the comforting sheets, her soft whimpers eventually quieted entirely by Steven's warm breath against the back of her neck. In the ensuing silence before darkness closes first around Cynthia's mind, she understands for a brief instance how her cousin must feel every day of her life.

And that one question still burns her broken mind, the question that would unlock a myriad of more once answered: _How did she lose?_

_*To Be Continued...*_

**(A/N: Yes, that was merely part one. When brainstorming ideas for this entry, the one I settled on was so golden in my mind (because it's inspired by the aforementioned timelessly fabulous book), that I couldn't back away from it. I needed two entries for the idea, I knew immediately. Here is the first. The second part of this entry is currently seventh in line in the back of the queue, and you'll see it as Chapter 15.**

**Remember, guys, the first person who can tell me what the entire two-part entry of One Side of the Half Moon is based off of, their idea, whether it's in the queue already, or a new one from someone not in, will have their idea posted as the next entry after this one!**

**Till next time!)**


	9. Tentacruel and Unusual

**(A/N: I learned the difference between a Pokémorph, an anthro, and a Gijinka today! That said, this chapter will feature a few anthros.**

**The winner of Chapter 8's contest was LDSAuthor2013, and the correct answer was Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen!**

**Here's LDSA's VIP entry!)**

_Entry 009:_

_Submitter: LDSAuthor2013_

_Featuring: M Trainer x F Tentacruel_

The morning sun was just beginning to rise over the stern waters of Olivine Harbor, taking over for the tireless Ampharos that powered the local lighthouse of the port city. Barely anyone was awake, as the night had been quiet, and even the ships seemed to find time to stop and relax. Since the dock was so idle, most of the workers took the night off for a good rest, leaving the dock empty except for one wide-awake brown-haired young man with, who grunts as he casts the lure for his Super Rod out into the navy blue.

"Rudy…" the young man's Greninja groans beside him. His excited green eyes fall away from the bobbing lure for a moment to look up at her. She stood a few inches taller than her trainer: a lithe feminine form with two-toed webbed feet and long, skinny indigo legs with white-capped knees. Her slender willowy torso is soft and palish yellow with a fairly ample bounty, her arms lithe yet strong, and her sharp eyes and imposing crest of angled horns on her head do her half-Dark type justice.

She was fully bare, and enjoyed being so. Some Pokémon Trainers saw fit to dress up their Pokémon for them to be 'decent' in public, but most Pokémon, prefer to be all-natural, the way they were found in the wild, and after seeing what his fully-evolved Greninja looked like, Rudy had no qualms with allowing her to stay nude.

"Yeah, Kuno?" Rudy answers, smiling before looking back to his lure, watching attentively, but keeping an ear to his partner.

"Why are we out here soooo early again? I'm tired of blasting Magikarp, and all the Ethers you've given me is making me itchy." Kuno's scarlet eyes shine with poutiness as she complains, but Rudy just chuckles.

"Don't worry! I'm sure today's the day we're finally gonna fish up a powerful Water-type from this port. It's just a matter of waiting. And can you really complain about all the battles you're winning?"

Kuno rolls her eyes and sticks her incredibly long tongue out playfully at her trainer. They were on a mission, the two of them, to collect the strongest, rarest, and most beautiful Water-type Pokémon in the world. Having successfully acquired a Milotic in Hoenn, as well as a Jellicent from Unova, the duo now searches the waters of Johto and Kanto, searching for the elusive and monstrous Gyarados.

Under the docks however, an eavesdropper grins in the dank darkness. 'Most beautiful Water-type, hm...?' she thinks to herself, grinning before floating out from her hiding place and circling the shiny lure. Above, Rudy gasps.

"Ooh! Something's interested! I see the shadow! Come on, please be something good…" he chatters excitedly. Eventually, the lure dips, and Ruby hoots as he starts to back up and reel it in. Readying herself for battle, Kuno extends her tongue completely and wraps it twice around the lower half of her head, Water Shuriken at the ready. With a firm tug, Rudy yanks _something_ clear out of the water, and it lands on its feet. Both Trainer and Pokémon look at the creature curiously as it stands slowly.

"I heard you were looking for the most beautiful Water-type…" its feminine voice coos softly. Slowly, the form begins to rise, and Rudy blinks as he learns exactly what he's looking at. The creature's skin is decadently tan, with dark eyes and a triangular nose with a blue tip. Her body is slender and skinny, breasts ample and soft and peaked with dark nipples, fingers and toes fading into a very pale brown at tips. He hair, made up into a wild style of what appear to be dreadlocks, are also this same pale brown tone. On the top of her head is a blue cap-like structure with glassy red jewel-like orbs embedded in it on either side. Another of these red orbs sits in the center of her forehead. "Well, look no further!"

The prideful Pokémon strikes a series of suggestive and erotic poses, giggling at the trainer. "Fight me, Trainer! Earn the right to capture me and make me yours~!"

Rudy and Kuno are silent for a long moment before both of them let out a groan. "Aw… It's just a Tentacruel… Those things are way too common in this area. We've already fished up six yesterday."

"…Eh?!" the Tentacruel squeals, eyes widening and face clouding with an indignant blush at being denied so quickly. "Hey, mister! I'll have you know that I'm the single most powerful and most beautiful Tentacruel in Olivine! I'd wager a bet I'm the most beautiful Tentacruel in the entire Johto region! Maybe the whole world!"

"It's got a bold nature, too. That sucks, since it's already poor offensively." Kuno points out. Rudy nods in agreement.

"Grrr… You don't know what you're talking about! There's not a single Pokémon in the sea that could ever-"

The ranting Tentacruel is interrupted by a swift and powerful Hydro Pump in the face, which sends it flying back out into the water with a splash. Rudy smiles and pats Kuno, who sticks her tongue out and winks again.

"Heh. Guess we've got to try again. I don't think we're going to find anything out here. Maybe we should cast a few more lines, then head on out to another city, yeah?" Rudy says as he attaches a new lure to his rod and throws it out into the water. For a long time, he and Kuno sit and talk, sharing flirts every once in a while. The two of them loved how casual they could be with each other, as friends, partners, and lovers. They saw themselves as an example of the ideal Pokémon/Trainer relationship!

Several minutes later, another strong bite almost pulls Rudy into the sea. He yells out and tries to reel in what he's snagged with all of his might. Kuno comes up behind him and tries her hardest to help him by pulling on his waist.

"W-Wow! Whatever this is, it's _huge!_" Rudy grunts, seeing the gigantic shadow below, much larger than that Tentacruel's from before. Slowly, Rudy makes his way back, tugging all the while, until a massive form rises from the surface with a terrifying roar.

Rudy and Kuno look up with wide eyes as cascades of water flow off the back of the gigantic creature that has just emerged. It has the torso of a beautiful and powerful woman with a blue face, feral red eyes, wild navy-blue hair and a hard blue three-pointed crest on her forehead that started between her eyes and extended upwards, making it seem as if she were always angry, which she possibly was. Her jaw is hard and powerful with sharp canines poking out between her thick pale lips. On both sides of her face is a long white whisker-like barbel that curls at the tip, and behind her ears are two large fins.

Her chest is absolutely massive, even for her sheer scale. The firm-looking globes of flesh are topped with pale pink nipples. Her torso is finely muscled, with powerful arms, webbed hands, and massive dire claws, and her entire underside is a pale peachy color, as opposed to her armored back, blue all over. Her lower body has the appearance of a segmented wyrm, keeping the same scheme as her upper body: pale fleshy underside and an armored blue backside.

"It's a Gyarados!" Kuno declares, letting her tongue wrap around her face again as the gigantic beast roars and parts its massive jaws to launch a massive Hyper Beam straight up into the air.

"Yes!" Rudy shouts. "This is what we've been waiting for! Kuno, get in close and use Night Slash!"

Immediately, the tall Greninja nods and springs forward, leaping high into the air and landing squarely on the angry Gyarados's right breast. Before the beast has a chance to swipe at her, Kuno leaps again and quickly slashes at the Gyarados's face with the side of her palm, causing the great sea monster to roar in pain and lash out in a rage. It's might arms and incredibly powerful moves like Hyper Beam and Dragonbreath were not quick enough to strike Kuno, and slowly but surely, the beast was tiring.

"Just a little more… Keep up the Night Slashes and Water Shuriken, Kuno!"

After a particularly powerful Night Slash to the forehead, Rudy decides now is the perfect time and chucks an Ultra Ball at the Gyarados as she roars in pain. It bounces off of her massive breast and opens up, beaming the creature into little white particles and pulling her inside. Rudy catches the ball in his hand and watches it wiggle a couple of times before clicking and confirming a successful capture.

"Yes!" Rudy cheers, hugging Kuno as she swims back to the dock. "Awesome! We caught a super-strong Gyarados!"

Kuno pulls away and opens her mouth to say something, but several purple glowing needles fire out from the water and hit Kuno in the neck and head. Her pupils dilate and she groans as she falls to the ground, crippled with bad poison.

"Kuno!" Rudy cries, looking out at the water and watching as the Tentacruel they had dealt with early leaps out in front of them again.

"You can't be serious! You picked a _Gyarados_ over me?! That does it; I'm not going to stand for this!"

The Tentacruel's 'dreadlocks' suddenly extend and reveal themselves to be a sea of tentacles on the Pokémon's head that lunge toward the Water-specialist. Rudy yelps and tries to call out his newly-captured Gyarados, but the Tentacruel's tendrils are upon him quickly, quickly binding his arms and legs.

"Kuno! Milotic! Ack, anybody!" he yells frustratedly. The storm of tentacles push and hold him down to the dock as the Tentacruel approaches with a sultry grin.

"I'll show _you_ not to just brush me aside like I'm common sea scum!" she huffs as she stands directly over him, allowing him a nice long look at what is doubtlessly an exotically beautiful body, even for a Tentacruel.

Slowly, she lowers herself down with her knees on either side of him, then coos lightly as she begins to slide her shimmery wet naked body against his clothes. Her bare slit mounts his growing bulge, rubbing against him and enticing him further. Rudy sweats at the dirty look the Tentacruel gives all while she attempts to endear herself to him. Eventually, her tentacles and fingers begin to go to work again, quickly relieving him of all of his damp clothes in a quick and dextrous fashion,

"Mmm," the Tentacruel purrs approvingly as she looks back to see how hard she's made him. "Someone's excited, huh? I'm not surprised; I told you I was the most beauiful Tentacruel there ever was!"

Rudy remains silent, casting occasional worried glances at his crippled Greninja. The Tentacruel scoffs. "Oh, don't worry. It's only a paralytic poison. She'll be fine. Focus _all _your attention on me, big boy..."

Two of her tentacles reach to stroke and wrap around his stiffened length, and the jelly-ish feeling of the cool strands against him makes him gasp with a sudden curious shudder. His assailant grins hungrily as her prey twitches under her skillful touch. His fists clench and he groans as she then slides backwards to rub her wet slit against his thickness. The damp warmth that seeps into his core makes him squirm with unhidden delight, even though he was still bound and fearful.

"You ready?" she coos in a singsong voice. Rudy blushes and gulps without answer, which the Tenacruel takes as an affirmative. She sets her hands on his chest and lifts her hips, lining herself up before making a quick descent, his shaft sliding easily into her sopping wet pussy.

Rudy gasps at the incredible tightness that comes with the sheer wetness of the Water/Poison -type's narrow channel. He can tell that his assailant is certainly enjoying herself, as every inch of her body quivers like jelly as she grinds her hips against him, eventually finding herself unable to help but bounce excitedly atop him. "A-Ahh! So thick!"

Rudy struggles to move his arms as he endures the warm torrent of pleasure engulfing his manhood. The lust begins to boil in his chest, and he pants, unable to fathom just how this Tentacruel could be so aggressive and passionate.

"A-Aah! Alright, alright! I'll capture you!" he finally cries.

The Tentacruel wiggles and squeals with delight, leaning in to give Rudy a big kiss. "I knew you'd come around!" Her wild bucking gets no less passionate and frantic, however. Indeed, her grip tightens on him, and she bounces with a greater ferocity, desperately squeezing and shifting around him.

Rudy blushes brightly and wails helplessly as the torturous ecstasy continues to rip him apart. "W-What gives?! I said I'll catch you, get off!"

Tentacruel grins evilly and starts to drill her hips down slowly, slidding and pressing her slick walls against the tip of his pride. "You think I'm going to forgive you for being mean to me just because you agreed to catch me, finally? No, no, no... I'm gonna fuck you until _you _faint! This is why they call us TentaCRUEL!"

Rudy's vision blurs and he clenches hbis fists as he tries his hardest to escape his bondage. With each sadistically skillful buck and twist, the Jellyfish Pokémon wrings the strength out of his body and bones until he's too weak to resist. He had been restrained during sex before; whenever he laid with his Pokémon (those of appropriate size), he took comfort in having _some_ degree of control, whether he was on top or not.

Being unable to move and having the sheer pleasure bearing down on his body and vacuuming the life out of him was a dynamically new experience, one that frightened, thrilled, and aroused him all at once, making it impossible for him to control himself. He squirms and cries out with the strength he can muster, when so often, he's cool and silent, listening to the passionate screams of his own lovers. The tingling parallel is not lost on him.

His vision only grows blurrier, and his back and hips arch up a little, quickly slammed back down to the damp stone by a hard buck. He's at her mercy, and he's not going to last much longer... His heart pounds quickly, and the will and stamina he's set as a bulwark bleeds out of his body as quickly as his blood pumps through it. Rudy's trembling eyes squeeze shut as he watches the Tentacruel and her predatory gaze draw in closer to his face, pale tongue swirling around her dark lips. A wracking tremble crawls down his spine as the wet and squishy muscle slips past his lips into her mouth as they share a claiming kiss, the Tentacruel moaning and making other lewd slurping noises against his mouth.

It's too much for the brown-haired Trainer. One last wail precedes the painful seizing of a powerful orgasm that delivers a flood of his fertile seed straight into her waiting womb. The last thing he sees before blacking out is the Tentacruel's sadistic satisfaction twisted all over her dark face...

...

...

Rudy's groan echoes in his mind as he begins to come to. His eye open unto to night sky filled with stars, and as he sits up, he realizes two things: he's not where he was when he fainted, and he's surrounded. He looks around the tiny sandy island a little ways away from the Olivine dock, looking first into Kuno's mischievous eyes, shivering at her lusty smirk. Next to her is the gaunt and dopey pink face of Joo, Rudy's Unova Jellicent. She is blushing brightly, her translucent woman-shaped jelly-body shifting cutely as she floats above the ground. There is also a lustful gleam in her sharp scarlet gaze. Closer by is the half-serpentine form of Hera, his Milotic, who slowly circles around him on her beautiful snake-half, while the naked ginger goddess that makes up her upper half gives her Trainer a haughty look and bedroom eyes.

Rudy gulps and turns his head toward the sound of a low growl. His face pales as he sees the gargantuan form of the Gyarados he just captured today.

"Well, well! Looks like he's awake, girls!"

Rudy's blood electrifies at the sound of that voice, and turns to see the Tentacruel that assaulted him, smirking wickedly.

"W-What's going on?" he asks, taking another quick look at all his Pokémon.

"Hera healed my poison," Kuno starts. "Our new friend released us all and told us how much you _loved_ being bound and bottomed."

"That's awfully diff from how you normally make _us_ do the screamin'!" Joo adds in her soft volume and perky, rounded Unovan inflection.

"We were thinking," chirps Hera next, "that it'd be a nice change of pace if we all followed her lead and dominated you..."

Gyarados summed it up nice and simply by squeezing her car-sized breasts together and bellowing, "BREAK... BODY...!"

The resulting erection is fueled by a healthy and even dose of arousal and absolute terror as Rudy stares up at his soon-to-be torturers. His pupils shrink as they approach, and he let's out a loud wail. Then they're upon him.

**(A/N: There you guys have it. Little tough for me to get through, but I pulled it off! I'm going to go with a PMed idea for the Shauntal self-insert chapter. After that, we're going to see our second entry from poke-lover1995!**

**Till next time! Review!)**


	10. Pokénomicon 1: Possessed

**(A/N: As of the moment I'm typing this out, Shauntal's Amorous Anthology has drawn in more views and viewers in a little over a month than my most popular story has yielded in a **_**whole year**_**. You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to look in the traffic tab and see my views every day in the **_**hundreds**_**!**

**I say that to say: thank you guys. :)**

**Now, onto the story! This entry was sent in through PM by a good FF friend of mine. I had to think a little about how I could pull it off, and I hope it's good, not just to TeamAvatar, but to all the hundreds of readers who will see it!**

**I've said it at the end of every chapter, so I don't think I have to tell you guys anymore what would make me even happier. :P**

**Onward!)**

_Entry 010: Pok_é_nomicon 1: Possessed_

_Submitter: TeamAvatar_

_Featuring: RolandShipping (Shauntal x Grimsley)_

It was no understatement to say that Shauntal's colleagues despised her library with every fiber of their being. To Marshal, it was the fact that it was so _quiet_. The calm sets him on edge. To Caitlin, it was the fact that it was quite literally_ haunted. _Being a psychic makes her quite sensitive toward the supernatural, and she does not appreciate the flux of malicious power trying to lick her soul in all the wrong places. Grimsley was quite frankly disturbed at the distinct lack of _Shauntal _in Shauntal's quiet haunted library. The whole room (and everywhere else, though he'd never admit to this) is so much duller without her presence, and the dullness closing around him threatens to trip a nerve.

"Ngh, where is she?" Marshal's rough voice growls. His eyes shift to and fro as the sound of himself bounces off the old walls. "We've been sitting in this creepy quiet place for at least a half-hour, and I'm getting sick of waiting."

"Twenty-seven minutes and forty-four seconds, lover," Caitlin corrects in her typical soft flat drawl, smiling at Marshal, who rolls his eyes and smirks back.. "And I concur. This den of spirits, wood, and ink is molesting my senses and trying my patience... Quite honestly, I doubt whatever 'spectacular event' Shauntal has planned for us will be in the least bit interesting to me. It is bad enough having to sit through and critique a marathon reading every time she finishes a 600-page draft of work."

There's a moment of silence, then the thin psychic and bulky street fighter turn their eyes upon the only one who has yet to offer input, Grimsley, whose frosty stare gleams at the sudden attention. Finding nothing particular to say about the situation, he offers a shrug. "I guess I should go and look for her."

The sharp-looking Dark-type master rises from his chair, but just as he takes a step, the low roar of the elderly study doors announces someone's entrance. Marshal grimaces as the chilling din echoes all around him, and as always, Caitlin's face doesn't change, no matter what the situation. The creak of wood slows to a halt, then squeaks in reverse, until a dull 'boom' declares the room sealed closed and silent once again, save for the curious tapping of bare feet on wood.

"Apologies!" calls the librarian's embarassed voice as she approaches. It's a moment before Shauntal actually brings herself into view, but once she does, shock and awe ensue. "In hindsight, I should have gotten all of this ready before I summoned you down here, my friends, but this discovery is tantamount to that of Deoxys or Elgyem! I just couldn't wait to let you know and share it with you! ...Are you guys alright?"

Marshal and Grimsley's faces go slack, as if all of their facial muscles have melted. Caitlin, whose facial muscles are made of iron by comparison, simply stares for a long moment before nodding with approval.

"Okay, I'm interested. Explain, Shauntal."

The bob-haired author is without her signature gigantic buttoned collar, making her torso appear as small and human as it actually is. Save for a tiny silver thong that blends nicely with her pale creamy flesh, she is bereft of the rest of her clothes, as well. Her nails are painted glossy black; this is typical. What's not typical is the enclosed reverse pentagram inscribed in jet-black, centered atop her naval, or the unreadable script on her arms and thighs. To add another flavor of creepy to the ensemble, her giant prescriptions still sit on her face and make her eyes appear comically huge, a scary contrast to the rest of her strange and slightly erotic state of undress. The center of her forehead is marked with a simple black circle.

A book is often in her hands, but the tome she has clasped against her pert, naked chest is dark and imposing, _real_ stitches all across the dark leather binding, and a symbol of a purple Pokéball with a red eye where the trigger button would be. Also bundled in her arms is a strange stone with a jagged crack on top of it. Just looking at it makes Caitlin nervous.

"I was perusing through my library's eroti-corner a week ago for some inspiration for the next piece in my new popular online anthology," Shauntal starts, "and I came upon _this_ curious grimoire in the P-section that I had never seen before, which is odd, because I stocked this place myself, and none of you like books enough to put in the effort to attempt to spook me with such an intricate prank."

Grimsley's face shifts curiously, as if he's consider whether or not he's just been insulted. Marshall is still stupefied, unable to bring himself past Shauntal's appearance. Caitlin nods, the only one still able to speak. "Fair enough. Go on."

"So I started reading it! It's called the Pokénomicon, and apparently, it's supposed to cause people who read it to go insane, but I read it cover to cover and I'm fine." Shauntal shrugs, and her friends are silent, as none of them have the heart to tell her that she was already insane. All writers are, to some degree.

"Nevertheless, the book is full of dark and nasty spells made to do horrible things to people, Pokémon, and the world. Incantations that summon monstrous and unstoppable Pokémon from the depths of hell and darkness, in the same vein as Giratina! However, it also contains a bunch of _less_ dark and nasty spells that enable us to perform some extraordinary feats on a very local level."

"Uh huh," Caitlin presses. "Explain the ensemble, please."

"Oh! Yes, this is what the spell I have planned to cast calls for. It took a while to draw the unholy runes on my body in the mirror, since I don't want them to be upside-down or backwards. The thong isn't necessary, but it seemed inappropriate to be _fully _nude for this incantation especially in front of you all, and I don't think it will affect much."

Marshall has since recovered, his eyes desperate not to fall upon Shauntal again for fear of what Caitlin would think. Grimsley can't deny that twinge of arousal at seeing her so out-of-character in terms of appearance. He speaks up next. "Shauntal... Could you please explain to us this ominous spell?"

"In short, it allows us to draw one of the 108 spirits from a dormant Spiritomb's Odd Keystone and force it to inhabit a host's body for a time. I plan to make myself the host and see what we can learn! Some say that the spirits that constitute a Spiritomb are as old as 500 years old! Imagine the knowledge we can record! We could very well channel the spirit whose voice and secrets could make us universal!" Shauntal walks to the center of the space where her three friends are seated and sets down the strange stone, which Caitlin realizes hosts one of her least favorite Pokémon.

"I don't want to be a part of this," the straw-thin blonde states, floating herself out of her seat and a couple of inches off the floor. "I apologize, Shauntal, but this magic you're trying to perform is a little too dirty for me to feel comfortable partaking in. If you don't mind, I'm off to bed. Come, Marshal."

Marshal blinks, returning to earth and looking over at Caitlin, who lifts her eyebrows slowly. Knowing what that look entails, the dark-skinned fighter quickly nods and stands, following his floating lover out of the study. Shauntal pouts disappointedly, then turns to Grimsley, grinning softly. "Please don't leave, Grimsley. I know you appreciate the macabre almost as much as I do. Will you stay and be a witness to this spectacular event?"

The angular face of the cold gambler shifts again, curiosity battling ominosity. "I don't want you to hurt yourself, Shauntal."

"If something goes wrong, wipe the dot off my forehead and the spirit will leave my body. I'll be fine, Grimsley, I promise." Shauntal's reassuring and intelligent smile calms Grimsley's nerves enough for him to go along with it.

"Alright, fine," he sighs, then tenses up as Shauntal comes up to give him a quick hug. She'd hugged him before, but never while naked and covered in demon-text. He gives her an awkward pat on the back before she pulls away and flips open the grimoire on the floor.

"Ah, here it is..." She grins down at the page, and as Grimsley kneels beside her to see, he notes that the book's text is written in human blood. A nasty chill rolls up his spine, but he doesn't want to back out now.

"Litwicks! To me!" Shauntal's bellowing voice covers the entire expansive library, and in a few moments, five tiny candle-like Pokémon float toward Shauntal and the space around the Odd Keystone. "All of you, synchronize a Will-o-Wisp in the form of the shape on my stomach!"

The Litwicks study Shauntal for a brief moment, then they get it. All five of them launch a stream of blue fire at the Litwick two to their left. The end result is an an upside-down pentagram. The desecrated flames, which are the Chandelure line's signature, seems to draw the strength out of Grimsley's heart, and he shuffles back. Shauntal is completely unaffected, staying right next to the life-stealing fire and erasing any doubt in Grimsley's mind that she was a bit insane. By the time she starts talking, the shock of the situation is gone, and it's just damn _creepy._

"Symbol of the grave!" She lifts her hands and bellows to the ceiling. That black inverted pentagram upon her begins to glow a hot violet, and the ghostwriter grits her teeth, but forges ahead. "Nature's crest turned askew, that the guiding point leads the brave to the pits of hell and the Ghost World, and the goat's horns gore the belly of heaven and make its ichor _bleed _upon the tongues of fallen angels!"

With each word that Shauntal screams at the ceiling, one rune of text on her body begins to glow the same heated violet as the pentagram, until the spectacled writer is glowing softly and trembling. Each second, Grimsley feels his nerves slipping further and further away. "Shauntal, I don't think-"

_"Souls who lied some aeons dead._

_Spirits flayed and tortured dread._

_Shadows of what ye once were..._

_Heed mine call, yon damned curs!"_

The rising fear of the moment silences Grimsley and forces him to watch as the Odd Keystone responds to Shauntal's chillingly inflamatory verse. The symbols across the old stone glow bright violet, and the crack in the top emits a vile light. Anger seems to seep into the air and close off the gambler's throat.

_"From prison old to prison new,_

_Ye tomb of spirits' chosen few..._

_By this, the dark star 'pon my breast,_

_My soul your undead form infest!"_

The air is pierced and nearly shatters like glass. Grimsley covers his ears as the ethereal scream threatens to destroy his mind. He watches with wild eyes as a dark tendril of pure and utter darkness leaps from the Odd Keystone and cruises like a guided missile straight at Shauntal's face. The woman's eyes widen as she feels _it_ burrowing hard into the black dot on her forehead, eventually disappearing entirely. Grimsley hangs on the brink of collapse, unable to tell if the spirit just entered her body _through_ the symbol, or if it literally bore a hole into her skull.

Every Litwick has its head turned expectantly toward the paralyzed almost-naked author, and for a long few moments, nothing moves or breathes. The boulder of dread hangs in agonizing equilibrium on the very edge of the cliff of suspense. The lightest touch could cause a rockslide.

"... Shau-"

No sooner than when Grimsley starts to speak, it all happens. Shauntal's body come down hard against the floor, and she begins to writhe and flop and scream. The Litwicks moan loudly and scatter, and Grimsley is trapped once again by a frantic choice between flee or help. She said wiping the dot would end the spell, but some ominous roaring force in Grimsley's head prevents him from getting close to her. Helplessly frozen, he watches Shauntal battle with herself for several seconds before going still and silent again.

Grimsley doesn't dare touch her, and watches as what was once Shauntal slowly lifts herself to her knees. But he can tell from her eyes that it's no longer Shauntal. The look in this new person's eyes is haughty and proud, two emotions Shauntal would never reflect in her face. She scowls and cracks her neck, stretching out her arms and squinting down at the body she has hijacked.

"...What foolishness is this?" The stranger looks at her new body like one would look at an article of clothing that just doesn't fit the outfit. She squeezes Shauntal's breasts together, runs her hands down the soft hourglass curve of her figure, feels through her hair, then scoffs. "Well, I suppose it's not _too_ hideous... After 400 years of disembodiment, a form of even the _slightest _beauty is acceptable."

Grimsley brings himself up to his feet, staring at the stranger in his friend's form. "Who are you?" is all he can ask as he continues to recover from the shock of what he witnessed.

Slowly, the stranger's lips pull into a sultry grin as she looks up at Grimsley from her place on her knees. She stands, carrying herself as if she was tall, even though she's only as tall as Shauntal. "My name is Zhara. 400 years ago, I was the favored harlot of the king of Latnos."

"Latnos?" Grimsley echoes curiously. "That region is a myth. It was supposedly swallowed up by the ocean eons ago."

"I know; I was there," Zhara chuckles softly before leaping suddenly from her place and nimbly pouncing on Grimsley, knocking him down to the floor. He blinks several times, dazed at the sudden impact, and sets a flabbergasted stare upon the nearly-naked body straddling his stomach.

"Hrm... This body is a tad heavier than mine. Less agility. I at least hope she's somewhat flexible. And I hope _you_ have a good bit of stamina, 'Grimsley'..."

Grimsley's first reaction is to be elated that a woman, especially _this_ woman, has had her fancies tickled so much as to literally throw herself at him. No man could have fought back the painfully swollen and eager erection that results. That excitement tempers slightly as his logical side takes hold. This might be Shauntal's body, but it isn't Shauntal. It's an intruder. Someone hijacking his friend's body and forcing her to do things she wouldn't normally do. No matter how much Grimsley wants to sleep with Shauntal, this was too close to rape. Squinting his eyes, he quickly reaches up toward her head, to smear away the black dot and break the spell.

"Ah ah ah..." Zhara taunts as she swiftly catches Grimsley's hand and stops him from disturbing that dot. "I _just_ got this body. I was trapped inside that tiny space with 107 other whiners and moaners in agony for 400 years. Even though this spell's hold is temporary, I will _not _be sent back to that prison with _some_ relief!"

"How do you know about the spell?" Grimsley grunts as he struggles to free his wrist.

"We can hear everything from within the Keystone," Zhara points out with a smirk, holding his wrist steady. "Moreover, I know very well how the spells in the Pokénomicon works, as it was once in _my_ possession. The drowning of Latnos didn't just _happen _out of nowhere, although it was a terrible accident. _Huomose Etr'kshuune!"_

Grimsley gasps as a sudden warmth begins to roar through his body and mind. His breathing accelerates as lust pumps through his veins and hijacks his instincts. The hand aimed at Shauntal's forehead moves instead toward her chest, groping the soft and supple flesh of one rounded breast under his palm. He grits his teeth and fights to pull his hand away, succeeding for a few seconds, but it's like trying to hold down water. Control of himself slips past his will, and he's physically unable to help but fondle Shauntal's body with one hand. The other hand trembles for a moment before rising to warmly cup her hip.

"What... is this?!" Grimsley grunts, still trying to resist. Zhara moans gladly and squirms with the attention, running her hands up through Shauntal's violet bob.

"An incantation of lust," the possessor purrs simply. Whether you like it or not, you will satisfy me. _Kt'chaln vehpuu'se!"_

Grimsley gasps as his clothes suddenly seem to crawl all over him before bursting into dust and leaving on a breeze. The silver thong clinging to Shauntal's body crumbles as well, leaving the two of them utterly nude on the library floor. His tampered instincts continue to urge him on, forcing him to caress up and down her waist and thigh with one hand while the other tends eagerly to one of her perked nipples. Grimsley closes his eyes and grimaces, feeling violated that he was being magically forced to violate his friend and colleague's body. Zhara's voice, on the other hand, could hardly sound more pleased at being so eagerly tended to by a man's hands.

"Mm~ Agh, I can't even stand this light foreplay! I need you inside of me, now!" the harlot's spirit cries, lifting herself and turning to to face away before lowering herself back to her knees, tender wet folds aching to be filled. Grimsley's hand rise on their own and roughly pulls Shauntal's body down on top of him, skewering her with his stiff pride. Shame diffuses through the gambler's heart like a drop of blood in a glass of water as he's forced to defile and abuse her beauty in the worst way.

"Aaaahn! Mmm, s-such a different feeling! Sex in a new body is almost like having my flower picked anew!" Zhara cries, groaning as she wiggles her host's hips and stretches the tight cavern to better accommodate his girth before she begins to expertly rock her body forward and back, sliding her walls along his shaft and stimulating them both. Grimsley's steady hands roam across her soft flesh relectantly, roaring pleasure seething through his body, forcing him to groan to relieve the passionate pressure and keep him from exploding.

The lust even tints his vision, and the sorrow and shame of being a puppet and unwillingly doing Shauntal the greatest disservice fades for a moment, and he can only see Shauntal's supple pale beauty. Briefly enamoured, his own natural lust dampens the artificial lust controlling his body, and his instincts dull.

In that moment, Grimsley sees his opportunity. Using all of his strength, he surprises Zhara by pushing himself up to his knees and causes her to yelp and fall forward, chest and cheek pressed agaimst the floor.

"Ah! Strong and bold!" the possessor coos, ignorant to Grimsley's force of will. She gasps as Grimsley drags his hand across her face, using all his might to fight the incantation. After swatting off her glasses and fighting off her resistance for several moments, Grimsley's thumb finally finds the black dot on her forehead, wiping it off.

"W-What are you doing?! No! NOOO!"

Zhara wails as her essence, the strand of darkness that had entered Shauntal exits her body through her tear duct, forcibly pulled back into the Odd Keystone. With a wet gasp, Shauntal returns, immediately crying out in her voice. "Ah! G-Grimsley..!"

"I can't stop!" he growls regretfully as he's forced to give in to the power of the spell again. He can only imagine how Shauntal must be feeling...

"E-Excellent!"

Grimsley blinks down at Shauntal in surprise as he thrusts, wondering if he heard her correctly.

"Aah, t-this is fantastically groundbreaking. More powerful than any piece of century-old history!" Shauntal mutters through her moans. "K-Keep going, Grimsley! My inspiration must flow everlasting!"

Unable to help but keep going thanks to the pull of the spell, the most Grimsley can do is relax and watch himself rock the pale beauty back and forth with his powerful hips. The din of his hips striking lightly against her soft tush is a melody in their ears, and the author's cheeks burst into a hot rosy blush, while the gambler's face tries to keep calm and only let his eyes show his roaring passion.

"S-Shauntal..." Grimsley groans. His limit could never sneak up on him, and he knew since Shauntal's body was still under Zhara's possession how long it would take for him to reach this point. But now that he was here, surrounded by her warmth and wetness with no chance of escape and mere moments away from release, the anxiety becomes almost strong enough to break the iron poker face he's tried to keep up. "I don't know if I can-"

"Do what you must, G-Grimsley! I will survive, come what may!" Shauntal assures him, her calm voice soothing his stormy mind.

Gritting his teeth, Grimsley squeezes plush handfuls of Shauntal's rear, enough to leave marks and bruises on her supple flush. A heavy pant escapes him and the flames of ecstasy engulf him as it happens, and his shaft pulses and spasms as he holds himself inside and lets his own essence flow into her. Her inner walls welcome his release with her own, clamping like a vice upon his pride and holding him close until they're both exhausted. With release comes release from the spell, and Grimsley falls back as it feels like the sudden drop in strength stole away a shard of his soul, as well. Shauntal groans and shivers on the floor, muttering quietly.

"...Shauntal? Are you alright?" Grimsley asks, pulling her to a kneeling position and running a hand down her back.

"...A curious girl, forsaken by all but one of her companions, delves into the secrets of an ancient dark spellbook. A malevolent spirit makes host in the girl's body, but wait! This spirit reveals herself to be a previous owner of the grimoure! Using dastardly magic, the poltergeist forces pleasure upon the frightened male companion who is shamed at the though of hurting his closest friend's body, and the helpless form she has captured. But in the end, the spirit is conquered, the man and woman share a last stretch of passion, and near the _very _end, there is a faint, subtle, and cleverly-hidden flicker of romance between the two victims of this interesting night of occultist debauchery... GENIUS! Thank you, Grimsley! I have the plot for the next entry of my anthology!"

Shauntal hugs the stunned gambler as tightly as she can before lifting him to his feet and shoving his naked form toward the door. "Now out! Out out out! I must be alone, and I have much work to do!"

"Shauntal, I'm naked! Can I get a robe or a pair of pants, or- Hold on, what was that last part?"

Shauntal opens the library doors and pushes Grimsley out of the room in the same moment that Champion Iris happens to pass by it. The two collide and Grimsley falls on top of the short, tan Dragon-master. The last thing Shauntal hears before closing the door again is the start of a horrified shriek.

Squealing lightly, she skips excitedly in strides back toward where she had been, picking up her glasses and the Pokénomicon, and leaving Cynthia's borrowed Odd Keystone alone for now. She'll send it back through the PC later. Right now, it's just her and her laptop. Sitting naked in the dark, the scent of hot sex still venting from her satisfied folds, Shauntal thinks hard for a moment about her next masterpiece. A light blush heats her face as she briefly considers making the piece a self-insert, but that just might be silly enough... to be her best entry yet!

Biting her lip and childishly tapping her feet against the floor, she then considers what she'll call it. Peering oddly at the evil book beside her on the table, she realizes that there is so much more to this book that remains undiscovered... The things she could do... Short of drowning the Unova region of course. Shauntal decides that this will likely be the first of _many_ such escapades with this book, and so, decides to name her next entry, 'Pokénomicon 1: Possessed.' Genius! Already, Shauntal can imagine ten reviews for this new chapter alone within the first two days!

The author's glasses gleam under the light of a passing Litwick, and with a squeaky moan, this Litwick summons others to watch their master with great anticipation as she flexes her fingers and begins to type:

_It was no understatement to say that Shauntal's colleagues despised her library with every fiber of their being..._

**(A/N: There you guys have it! :D Once again, thanks so much for reading, and be sure to Follow the story so you can keep up with my updates. There's a lot of entries in line right now, at least eight! I'm gonna be busy, I see. n_n**

**Till next time!)**


End file.
